Lemon Soap
by CitrusObsessed
Summary: Head Boy, Draco intrudes on the the Head Girl, Hermione in the shower; but things don't go as expected. Now they have to do deal with keeping their new relationship a secret. Not the mention their unsatiable need for sex... OOC, pure lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAAAAIII!**

**Sho, thish ish jusht shomshing I worte to prove shat I could write lemonsh.**

**I NEVER planned on uploading this, but whatevs, I did :)**

**So before I lose the balls to upload this smutty little one-shot, here it is!**

**Meh no own 'Arry Po'er. Jus'sayin.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the shower when Draco got back from Quidditch Training. Being Head Boy and Girl, they had to share a dorm, as well as a bathroom. She was thinking about how awkward things had been at the start of the year, and she didn't notice someone opening the bathroom door.<p>

Draco heard the shower running when he stepped into the Heads Common Room. He was stressed about the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game in a few days time, and needed a release. _And I'm going to get one, _he thought with a smirk as he carefully opened up the bathroom door, making sure that Hermione didn't hear him. He stripped quickly and before he could lose his courage, opened the shower door and stepped in. He was greeted by the sight of a very naked, very sexy, Hermione Granger rinsing shampoo out of her hair. He watched, transfixed as the bubbles glided down her flat stomach and long legs, popping every so often, until there were none left.

Finally, running her fingers through her hair one last time, Hermione opened her eyes, and was immediately aware that standing right in front of her was Draco Malfoy. Naked. She froze. He was smirking at her, but right now, the smirk seemed almost shy. Her eyes travelled from his face, down his gorgeous, well-defined torso. He had abs. Very sexy abs. She carefully inspected his clearly strong biceps. He was muscular, in a thin way. Not bulky and buff like Ron, though Draco clearly had more strength than Ron. Little drops of water were being sprayed onto him, ricocheting off her body and onto his, and she watched as they slid down, past his belly button, further down until she was looking at his very hard and erect dick.

Hermione blushed, but she couldn't look away. It was impossibly long; at least 10 inches. _God, what I'd love to do with that… _she thought. She should've been mad. Oh yes, she knew she should be mad that her former enemy had intruded on her in the shower and didn't look like he had any intentions of leaving, but she couldn't help but be completely turned on by the situation that she was now in. She willed her gaze back up to his face, and saw that his smirk had grown more confident when he saw her visibly checking him out.

"Hi Granger." Draco murmured, moving closer to the Head Girl.

"Hi Malfoy." Her voice came out low and husky, full of lust. _Lust for me_, he thought, which gave him a strange jolt of excitement.

Draco was now standing right in front of her, so that her head was titled up to look at him. She moved backwards until her back hit the wall, and he moved forwards so that he was standing underneath the water, wetting his hair and making it drip into his eyes. He silently enlarged the shower-head, so that they were both underneath it.

His lips were only a centimeter from hers. Hermione's heart beat erratically. Draco's heart beat rapidly. They both knew what they wanted, though both seemed frozen. Until Hermione stood on her toes and pressed her lips hard against his.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and was rewarded by a small moan. Their tongues battled for dominance. They danced together and thrusted together. Draco's hand moved from her waist, up her stomach until they were resting on her breasts. His lips latched onto her neck, sucking, nibbling and licking, leaving his mark on her. Hermione sighed when he lightly tweaked a nipple; all the while his lips moved lower and lower down her neck, until he was giving the top of her breast a pretty little love bite.

She gripped the top of his arms tightly when she felt his tongue swirling around her right nipple. She gasped at the warmth of his mouth when he took the whole thing in. Her back arched and she grabbed hold of his white-blond hair.

Suddenly his hands and mouth were gone from her breasts, and she let out a small groan of frustration. She looked at Draco from under her lashes, and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. He grinned down at her and attacked her lips once again. When she slipped her tongue in, Hermione could feel his soft hands on her bum, lifting her up the wall until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She could feel him teasing her entrance with his member, and moaned loudly when it rubbed against her clit. Her hands moved from their original position, tangled in his hair, and onto his shoulders, which she gripped hard.

"Do it." Was all she said before he lost the tiny little shred of self control he had, and thrust into her. Their moans were muffled by their frantic kisses.

Hermione rocked her hips back and forth, creating friction that made their eyes roll into the back of their head with pleasure. He started moving in and out of her at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Faster Malfoy!" she all but yelled, and he complied, plunging in faster and harder than before.

"Oh god Granger…" he gasped as she met his thrusts.

She could feel the familiar pressure in her abdomen. She couldn't talk anymore; all she could do was whimper with pleasure as he drove in and out of her.

Draco could feel his knees get weaker as he pounded into her. He wouldn't last much longer, but he would wait for her to cum first.

All of a sudden, Hermione could see black spots in front of her eyes as he delivered one particularly hard thrust. He screamed out in pleasure, her walls clamping around his length. He groaned when she came. One, two, three more thrusts and he was coming inside her. They milked out each other's orgasms until they were left panting. They hadn't realized that they had slid down the shower wall, and were now laying on the floor, with Draco trying not to fall on top of Hermione. She shifted to the side and he quickly pulled out, falling down next to her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The water beat down on their faces and body, washing away all signs that they had ever had sex in there. Draco stood up and held his hand out for Hermione, who took it gratefully. When she was standing, he spun her around so that her back was facing him.

"Malfoy what –" she started to say, but was cut off.

"Shh… That was quite…. amazing, Granger." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck and making her shiver.

"Y-yeah, it was." He heard her stutter. She was nervous, he could tell. She thought that he was just going to turn around and leave her alone in the bathroom, and act like nothing ever happened, like he did with all the other girls. _She isn't like those other girls, though, _he thought. He reached over to turn the shower off, and spun Hermione around again, so she was facing him. He walked forwards, forcing her backwards, and out of the shower. He walked her out of the bathroom altogether, and into his room.

"Granger, it isn't everyday that I shag my former enemy. Don't be so nervous. I'm not just going to hightail it out of here." He said soothingly, looking into her eyes. She could feel the bed behind her, though they had stopped before they fell onto it.

"You're not?" she asked in a small voice.

"Not unless you want me to…?"

"No! I wouldn't have let you shag me if I didn't already like you." She said with a blush and shy smile. Draco thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"You like me? Well I….." He paused long enough for Hermione to look nervously up into his eyes once again, "like you too." He grinned when he saw her immediately relax.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes so that she could kiss him. Hermione was happy. She was ecstatic. Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Heart-throb, liked her? Of course she was happy. Nemesis of Harry or not, she had been crushing on him for a while.

"Well then," he smirked when they broke apart to catch their breaths, "how about round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENNNNDDDDD XD<strong>

**SOO, did you like it? Because it was pretty fun writing, I gotta say ;)**

**Plez review, tell me if you think I should write another lemon, or if you like it (or not O_o) in general?**

**Thanks hunnies :)**


	2. AN

**A/N: ARGH! My hands are bloody freezing :P Stupid cold weather. JAY KAY! Ily Winter XD**

**Okay, so I got REALLY good feedback for this fic! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!**

**So, a lot of people told me to write more. I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot, BUT, because I love you all SO much, I decided that I will give you guys a choice.**

**Okay, so do you:**

**a) Want me to keep this a one-shot.**

**b) Want me to write more chapters, but keep it a PWP and just write about the random places they have sex (HAHA, that has the potential to be VERY funny ;D)**

**OR**

**c) Want me to turn this into an ACTUAL multi-chaptered story?**

**Okalie-dokalie, they are your options guys! Leave a review telling me whether you want a, b or c. If you have a DIFFERENT suggestion, tell me what it is! I love your suggestions!**

**Loveyou's :)**


	3. The Library

**A/N: WAZZZZZUUUPPP?**

**FUCK! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS! XD I'M SO HAPPY!**

**But… I'm so torn! B or C? B or C? That's the question that's been on my mind. WHAT THE FUCK DO I CHOOSE?**

**So I decided to do this:**

**This will continue as a sort of half-half PWP/plot story. I will focus mainly on the smut, BUT I will add the drama of them trying to hide their sex-tastic relationship from people, and maybe even a bit of fluff… If I feel "fluffy" enough :)**

**So that is that. **

**OKAY! So this fruity little chapter is set in... *dramatic music*… THE LIBRARY! YAAAY!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this uh, Wagon Wheel? And a plastic polar bear that shoots jellybeans out its ass ;) Yeah, I'm cool…**

**ONWARDS WITH LA STORY!**

The Library:

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was instantly aware of two very strong arms around her waist, and a very hard, muscular chest pressing into her back. She panicked for a second, having no idea where she was, or who was holding her, until she remembered the night before.

_Did that really happen?, _she thought, blushing at the memories of Draco touching her anywhere and everywhere.

She turned around carefully, not wanting to wake him if he was still sleeping. However, she was greeted by the swirling grey pools that were his eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered to her, pressing a long kiss to her forehead.

Hermione hummed in response, loving the way his naked body felt on hers.

"You know, we should probably be getting ready, seeing as lessons start in 15 minutes." Draco said when he pulled back. Her head shot up from where it had been resting on his chest.

"15 minutes?" she squeaked, already detaching herself from him. He immediately missed the warmth her body emanated. "Oh Merlin! We're going to be late for Potions! Shit! Snape is going to _kill _me!"

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she performed a quick cleaning spell on herself before rushing out if his room to get dressed. He groaned and got up, muttering the same spell as Hermione and pulling his uniform on. He decided to leave his hair the way it was; all sexed up.

Grabbing his bag and walking out of his room, he saw Hermione with her bag propped up on the couch, ruffling through some papers.

Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, and she thanked Merlin that it had lost most of its frizzy-ness, and now cascaded down in waves, making it much more tameable.

She turned when she heard him walk up behind her, stuffing the sheets in her bag and grinning at him. "Ready?"

He gave her a half-smirk, something which made her heart pound in her chest. "Yeah. We should get going. Class will start in like, 10 seconds, and we don't want to give anyone any ideas." He winked at her and chuckled when she blushed.

Hurrying down to the dungeons, Hermione asked the question he'd been dreading since he woke up.

"Are we keeping this," she gestured between the two of them, "a secret?"

Draco slowed his pace down and Hermione matched. He grabbed her arm and stopped them all together. He turned her around so they were facing each other, and moved his hands to her waist, pulling her flush against him. She looked surprised by is sudden movement, but melted into his embrace.

"Listen, last night was one of the most amazing nights I have ever had, and I don't want to go and wreck whatever chance at a relationship with you I have. I just think going public might do just that, with the stares and rumours, and the shit our friends will make. The decision is up to you, I just thought you should know what I was thinking…" he finished lamely, internally groaning at how girly that whole speech must've sounded.

Hermione was completely mesmerized by him during the whole thing. When he was done, she took a moment to just admire him in silence, before looking around to make sure that no one was near, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips.

"I completely agree with you." She breathed. He deepened the kiss and all thoughts of class flew from her mind. Minutes, hours, days could've past and the couple wouldn't have noticed. That is until they heard giggling coming from around the corner.

They broke apart quickly, and Hermione gripped his arm, pulling him down the hall. "It's all your bloody fault we're late Malfoy!" she growled harshly. Draco was taken aback by her mood swing, until it dawned on him that she was acting.

He plastered his usual sneer on his face just in time before a group of third year Hufflepuff girls rounded the corner and saw the two. Their incessant giggling ceased at once, and they paused, looking at Hermione, then Draco, then Hermione clutching Draco's arm, in unison.

"What are you looking at? Get to class." He snapped, sending the girls running immediately. Hermione smiled at him, moving her hand from his elbow to his hand, and intertwining their fingers. She smiled again, shyly this time, and tugged on his hand. He took the hint and began to follow her to their Potions class; which they were incredibly late for.

Reaching the classroom, Hermione reluctantly dropped Draco's hand, and knocked timidly on the door. They both had decided on equally annoyed looks.

"Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy. You've finally decided to join us." Snape drawled, glaring at his two top students. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.

"Sorry Professor, but someone had to do their hair, and by someone I mean me." Draco replied with an easy smirk, as if talking back to teachers was something he did all the time, which it was.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why Ms Granger was late, does it?" Snape said triumphantly. By now, he had migrated back to the front of the classroom, and so the Head students both stepped in.

"Actually, it does. I couldn't get into the bathroom because _someone_ was hogging it." Hermione said confidently, taking her seat. Snape looked at her with disdain.

"Did I _say_ you could speak Ms Granger?" he shot, slithering up to stand in front of her table. Everyone in the class had been watching the whole affair, and were very amused by the whole situation. Well, the Slytherins were at least.

"5 points from Slytherin for being late. 15 points from Gryffindor for being late _and_ talking back." Snape said, and with one last glare, turned away from Hermione and went back to teaching.

The Gryffindors all sent her confused looks, but she sighed and waved it off, getting her equipment for the lesson out. Harry and Ron, however, were persistent. They stared at her, and nudged her continuously.

"I'll talk to you guys later, let me catch up." She hissed, with so much annoyance laced through her words that they stopped what they were doing and went back to 'learning'.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was filled with secret smiles and stolen glances. The two went out of their way to see each other as much as possible, without making anyone suspicious. At lunch they listened to their friends questions about that morning, and answered them with the same lie that they told to Snape. Everyone seemed to believe them.<p>

Dinner rolled around and Hermione decided to go to the library and do the studying she had been planning on the night before. The thoughts of what has transpired between them in the showers were enough to give her goose bumps, and she hoped that something much the same would occur again that night.

Draco watched Hermione stand up and leave the Great Hall. He watched as her hips swayed from side to side unintentionally. He knew she was going to the library, and he had every intention of meeting her there. He listened to Blaise discuss Quidditch with Theo for a few more minutes, before he stood and followed _his_ Gryffindor.

Hermione had been studying in the library for almost an hour. Curfew was only an hour away, but she knew that students wouldn't be spending their free time before bed in the library. It was virtually deserted, save for her, Madam Pince, and a group of 7th year Ravenclaws.

She was sitting at her usual desk at the back of the library. It was basically completely unseen by everyone else, as it was in a corner, with a bookcase in front blocking everyone out. The only way you would notice it was if you were standing in that actual aisle of books, which no one ever did, as these were books older than Hogwarts, and all the information was out of date. Hermione was positive that she was one of the only ones that knew about this desk. She wasn't even sure if Madam Pince knew.

She read the same line again for was must've been the 20th time. She had been trying to study, but the history of wizarding clans in Africa just wasn't that appealing to her. She couldn't get her mind off the Head Boy, and all the sinfully delicious things he had done to her. With a sigh, Hermione placed the open book on the table; her elbows positioned on each side of it, and tried to at least finish the chapter she was stuck on.

Her mind replayed flashes of last night as she read. His lips on her own, her neck, her breasts. The way he would roll each nipple between his teeth. The way he felt inside her, pumping in and out.

She heard a soft moan, which snapped her out of her lusty thoughts. She looked around and saw no one, and it took a while to realise that that the moan had come from _her_. Her hand had moved down from its place on the pages of the book, to her small lace panties, and had been rubbing her clit through them. She hadn't even realised this had happened, and she blushed a bit, reminding herself she was in a library. Not one of the best places for pleasuring yourself.

Instead of removing her hand, she slipped it under her underwear. She was very wet, but she had already known that from the damp fabric. She bit her lip to stop a gasp from slipping out of her mouth as she flicked her nub once.

She had to get back to the Heads private rooms. Perhaps she could find Draco and get him to take care of the small 'problem' between her legs. She had only just made up her mind to leave, her hand still in her soaked underwear, when she heard soft footsteps coming closer to her.

"Why, Hermione, I had no idea you had it in you." The person said softly, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Draco!" she gasped when he walked into the small pool of light by her desk. "How long where you standing there?"

He chuckled, and stepped around the table, turning the chair she was sitting in to face him. "How about I help you with this?" he murmured, ignoring her question and getting onto his knees so that he was kneeling in front of her. He parted her legs slightly, rubbing small circles on her inner thigh as his hands made their higher.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hermione managed to gasp out, gripping the seat of the chair to stop her from squirming.

"I think," he started, as his hands quickly darted inside her panties, "that I am giving you want you want." As he finished his sentence, his practised fingers started rubbing soft circles around her clit without touching it. She whimpered and squirmed, trying to shift so that he was rubbing what he wanted her to rub most. His other hand trailed his way up her leg and under her shirt. His fingertips barely touched her skin as they worked up to fondle her breasts over her bra.

Hermione started to pant quietly. She gripped his shoulders hard, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Draco watched her as she squirmed, trying to make as little noise as possible, as his hands worked her body. He decided to stop teasing her, no matter how delicious it was to watch her whimper as he avoided touching her where she wanted to be touched. His finger flicked her clit quickly, and he watched as she moaned softly as he did it again and again. Her hips would buck forward slightly with each flick. He rubbed the bundle of nerves vigorously, and her hips flew out of the chair and closer to him. The harder he rubbed, the more she bucked and the closer to his face she crept. Suddenly, he stopped rubbing and her hips sank back into the chair. She groaned loudly as he removed his hands from her womanhood. However she gasped when she felt him tear the drenched fabric from its previous position.

Draco gripped her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair, until she could feel his hot breath on her uncovered lips. His hand crept back up and parted them slightly, and she felt his tongue on her. He groaned as he tasted her. It sent new sensations threw her body and she moaned loudly, not even trying to stifle it. His tongue slowly moved up to her swollen clit, and his tongue danced around it and he sucked it lightly. Hermione moaned loudly again, and she tangled her hands in his hair, grinding her vagina against his mouth, trying to create more friction. She hadn't realised that his hands had moved, until she felt one holding her waist down, and the other slip a finger inside her. He pumped in and out slowly, curling his finger every time he pushed into her. Soon he sped up; adding a second and third finger as her cries started to get more frequent and her breathing sped up. His tongue was still working wonders on her clit, and the combined feeling of both his fingers and mouth working their magic on her was making her crazy. With one last flick, she was pushed over the edge. She untangled one hand from his hair and bit on it hard so that she didn't scream with delight as she came. His fingers milked her orgasm, and he pulled his face back, moving up to kiss her as waves of ecstasy passed over her.

When he could tell she was done, Draco pulled back to smirk at her, only to find she was grinning mischievously back at him. Before he could register what was happening, Hermione pushed the forgotten book of the table, and shoved him on top of it, which was easy seeing as he didn't expect it.

"That was amazing Draco. Now let me return the favour." She whispered seductively in his ear, and his already hard cock hardened to the point where it was painful.

He heard the zipper of his pants being unzipped, and soon they were gone, followed quickly by his boxers. His erection jumped out as soon as they were pulled off, and his noticed Hermione in front of him, eyeing it hungrily.

She crawled up onto the table so she was leaning over his manhood. She ran a finger from the hilt all the way to the head, making him shiver and bite his tongue so he didn't groan. A small hand wrapped around the shaft of his dick and started pumping up and down it at a tantalisingly slow pace. Her other hand played with his balls, and he once again had to stifle a groan. He watched as she smirked at his reactions, before she slowly lowered her head until the tip of her tongue was touching the head of his dick. He was completely transfixed by her as she swirled her tongue around the head, before taking as much of him in as she could. His hips bucked up, trying to feel more of her warm mouth. Her hands worked on the part of him that she couldn't take, and it wasn't long before he started to feel the familiar tightening in his balls. Hermione kept bobbing her head up and down, getting faster.

"Hermione, I'm gunna, ugh, come!" he panted out. She grinned around his cock before lightly scraping her teeth up and down his shaft.

That was the end of him, and he quickly shot his hot white seed into her mouth, grunting and groaning. Hermione swallowed all of it, careful not to let any drop.

When Draco was done, he pulled her up to lie on his chest, breathing heavily. She rested her head on his shoulder until they both calmed down.

"Come on, we can't sleep in the library." She whispered, lifting herself off of him and pulling him into a sitting position.

"Fiiiiiiine." He grumbled, pulling his boxers and pants back on. He watched as Hermione bent over to retrieve something from the floor. She turned around, holding her shredded panties in front of his face.

She pretended to pout and he grinned. "Sorry, couldn't get them off fast enough."

She pulled out her wand and his hand flew to the pocket with his wand in it on reflex. She muttered a quick 'Reparo' before slipping the newly fixed underwear back on.

They smoothed out their messy hair before leaving. Draco left first, with Hermione following a few minutes after.

_Well, _Hermione thought walking back to the Head's commons, _that was _definitely _a library experience I won't forget._

* * *

><p><strong>Does that fact that they didn't actually have sex make this not a lemon? Because if it does then FUCK THAT! They went down on each other in a FUCKING LIBRARY! Deal with it.<strong>

**But other than that, did you like it? **

**I also have another question for you little perverts, where should they do it next? ;) And don't be afraid to make it completely wierd. Like seriously, I came up with "Hufflepuff table - Great Hall." when I was brainstorming. SO GO WILD!**

**ANYWAY! REVIEW MY PRETTIES! I will try get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**Illayz ;D**


	4. Quidditch Pitch

**A/N: Hey, have I met you guys before….? JOKES, I remember you, BUT DO YOU REMEMBER ME? Yes, it's been that long since I last updated, I wouldn't be shocked if you saw this and was totally confuzzled and was like "When did I read this?" :P**

**BUT ANYWAYZZZZZZ, I'm thuper dooper sorry about the wait, but I don't get as much time to write LS as I do to write SL (Holy shit… They're the same backwards…. If that makes sense…)**

**This chapter is dedicated to two people: ****BeneHime1124**** and ****4SnowWolf**

**Because they both gave me great ideas for this chapter, which is at…. *epic dramatic music***

**THE QUIDDITCH PITCH! YAYAY!**

**Disclaimer: How wicked would HP be if in every chapter there was a sex scene? Yeah, this is just me trying to say I don't own a goddamn thing… :/ **

**Any who, onwards with the story :)**

The Quidditch Pitch:

Hermione Granger was late; late for a Quidditch match. Usually, she wouldn't mind being ten or so minutes late for a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw or Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match, but this was an important game. This one was a Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Sure, it wasn't the Grand Final, or anything like that, but anything against Slytherin was taken _extremely _seriously in Gryffindor.

This was the first Gryffindor/Slytherin match where she would mentally be cheering for the snakes. What caused this big change? The fact that her boyfriend, the one and only Draco Malfoy, was in Slytherin, meaning that even though he was in the opposing house, she still cared about him, and wanted him to win just as much as she wanted her own house to win.

Looking down at her muggle watch, the curly-headed witch realized that the match had started fifteen minutes ago. Anything could happen in fifteen minutes; injuries, fights, even the game could've ended.

_Damn my stupid need to return library books on time_, she thought venomously.

She had finally reached the Quidditch pitch, and was now racing up the steps in the Gryffindor stands to get the top, so that she could see what was going on in this what was sure to be an entertaining game. As she neared the top, she looked out the large windows cut out of the wood paneling. She could see that Ginny had the Quaffle, and was currently racing towards the rings, Blaise Zabini hot on her heels.

Hermione placed her hands on either sides of the window and tried to see if she could spot Harry. She knew that she couldn't fall out, as they had been charmed to only let people with brooms in and out of them, but her heart couldn't help but pick up the pace as she strained to see one of her best friends. She was focused on looking for him, that she almost missed the player speeding towards her. Her eyes widened, but she managed to move out of the way just before the person could crash into her. Not that they would, as they had come to an abrupt halt just before reaching the gap, and so managed to gracefully fly through it.

"_Draco?" _she shrieked when she recognized the blonde Slytherin seeker. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

"I'm just saying hello to my girlfriend." He said simply, hopping off his broom and placing it against the wooden wall. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you? She's terribly late." He smirked and Hermione swatted at his arm.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to return my library books, and by them time I found them all and had them returned, it was ten minutes into the game." She said, and Draco strode forward to hug her.

"No worries. You and you're books. I'm just glad you made it."

She snorted and turned her head, which had previously been resting on his chest, up to look at him. "I wouldn't miss this game for the world, even if I wasn't your girlfriend. The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin matches are by far the most amusing, albeit most dangerous."

"Too true. So which house are you cheering for my dear?" he asked, readjusting his hold on her, so that he was gripping her waist lightly, and brought his face closer to hers, so that their noses were almost touching, and he could feel her warm breath on his cheeks.

"Gryffindor, of course. I'm a Gryffindor through and through after all." She replied, her own cheeks flushing as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh, 'Mione, how you wound me!" Draco cried, adopting a look of fake hurt. Hermione giggled, and he continued. "Now you have to make it up to me."

"And how do you suppose I do that, hmm?" she replied, mimicking his husky tone.

Instead of answering, he attacked her lips ferociously, pouring all his lust and desire into that kiss. She moaned softly when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and immediately responded. They eventually had to pull back from their heated kiss to catch their breath. Hermione could feel his already hard member pressing into her stomach, and though it excited her immensely, she had to pull herself out of his embrace.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to lose and it be my fault." She said, and when Draco opened his mouth to retort, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "No, go out there and play, I'm sure everyone will be wondering where you've gotten too. I'll see you after the game, and then we can continue this."

"Fine." He grumbled, and hopped back up onto his broom. "See you after the match." And with a final wink, he took off out of the stands and rejoined the other players.

"_Ah, there's Draco. He must've gotten lost for a bit. Well, back to the game. Oh! Look at that cloud…" _Luna's amplified voice carried from other side of the pitch to where Hermione was still standing, confirming that Draco's absence had indeed been noticed.

She raced up the few flights of stairs left until she reached the top. When she emerged, she was engulfed in a crowd of red and gold, and pushed her way to the front, where she would get a better view of everything.

"Hermione!" Lavender Brown squealed when Hermione finally reached her and Parvati Patil. "Where were you? Did you hear? Draco Malfoy went missing for like, almost twenty minutes. The game went on, but everyone was so confused! He just got back a minute ago!"

Hermione had to hide her smile as she listened to the other gossipy witch talk. "How odd. Does anyone know where he went?"

Parvati answered this time. "I _swear_ I saw him heading towards _our _stands, but he just, disappeared, as if he went through the wall or something! It was _so _weird!"

"Ah, who cares! Gave us a good chance to catch the Snitch while he was gone. Too bad we didn't." Seamus Finnigan said, appearing next to Hermione. The girls rolled their eyes at the competitive Gryffindor and returned to watching the game.

Hermione spotted Harry flying around higher than the other players, trying to scope out the Snitch. Draco was on the other side of the pitch, eyes also roaming. She watched for what seemed like seconds, though would've been around forty five minutes. The teams were tied, with 60 points. Everyone was on edge as they watched. This had to be one of the closest Gryffindor/Slytherin matches they'd ever watched.

Suddenly, Draco sped downwards, looking like nothing more than a green blur, for the second time that day. Harry noticed his movements straight away, and took off after him. Draco instantly turned sharply, so that he was heading in Harry's direction. The Gryffindor seeker had no idea what his opponent was doing as he raced towards him. He realized that the Slytherin didn't have any plans of slowing, so he turned around and flew and the direction he had just come, hoping for once that Draco would catch up to him so that he would have a clue what was going on.

"HARRY! HARRY!" he could hear the Gryffindors shouting at him, and pointing at something behind him. When he turned his head to look over his shoulder, he realized that the sneaky git had stopped flying in Harry's direction, and was now headed upwards, following the Snitch that Harry could now see. He sped up to try and catch up with the Slytherin seeker, but he was not even half way there when the Slytherin stands erupted into cheers and roars as their seeker wrapped his hand around the Golden Snitch. Harry groaned and looked around. The Gryffindors were booing, which wasn't shocking. The Hufflepuffs, always being the kinder house, clapped and cheered politely. The Ravenclaws, the smarter of the houses, clapped enthusiastically, not wanting to get on Slytherins bad side.

Harry flew up so that he was at Draco's height. "If it wasn't for your distraction, we would've won. But you caught the Snitch, so congratulations." He mumbled begrudgingly.

"We won fair and square, Potter. I'm just glad you can admit that Slytherin is the better house." Draco replied, a devilish smirk on his face. Harry rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't take the bait and flew down to join his housemates.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor stands. Most of them had left already, meaning he could spot the lingering Hermione. _This should be interesting. _

* * *

><p>"Come on, Drake! Just put your broom away so that you can get changed for the party!" Blaise Zabini, Draco's closest friend, boomed at the blonde.<p>

"You guys go up without me and get it started, alright? I'll be there soon." He responded, sitting on a bench with his broom lying across his feet. Blaise rolled his eyes before disappearing out of the wooden door, giving his best friend the finger just before he disappeared.

Draco chuckled and picked up his broom, walking up to his locker. As he was captain, he got a bigger one than the other teammates, meaning he could fit all his old brooms and his Quidditch robes in there if he wanted to. As he _carefully _shoved his newest broom into the locker, he saw his old one from second year; the Nimbus 2001. He remembered all the memories he had with it, not all of them good. He thought back to the first time he had called Hermione a mudblood, and shuddered. She had just stood there, and other than her eyes watering, took it, as if he had merely commented on the weather.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hermione whispered in his ear. He hadn't even realized she was there until she wrapped her arms around his waist. He shut the door of the locker and turned slowly to face her.

"Nothing important. What are you doing here?" he replied, cupping her face with one hand and gently running his fingers from her temple to her jaw with his other, making her shiver.

"I'm here to congratulate you, and show you how much your seeker skills turn me on." She murmured, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

Draco backed her up until her the back of her knees hit the bench, and he slowly removed her black cloak, revealing black skinny jeans and a purple tank-top. He licked his lips and kissed up and down her neck softly.

"You know, I have a party to get to." He said, lightly sucking on the junction between her shoulder and neck.

"I know, I was thinking you could be fashionably late. Plus, people will be wondering where I got to, so how about we make this quick, and save the all the 'romance' for later?" Hermione suggested, and she felt him grin against her neck, before pulling back and getting out his wand.

"_Divesto."_ He said, and both of their clothes immediately disappeared. Hermione tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him passionately. He lowered her to onto the bench so that he was leaning over to kiss her. She moaned as he rubbed his erect length up and down her length, and she squirmed, trying to create more friction.

"Fuck Draco. Stop teasing me." She gasped out when he pulled back from their searing kiss.

"As you wish." He said with another trademark smirk, and thrust into her. Hermione moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles.

Draco pistoned into her continuously, grunting occasionally. She met each of his thrusts with her own. She reached between them and rubbed her clit as Draco held himself on top of her.

"Shit, Hermione… That's so fucking hot…" he growled into her ear, licking the shell of it, making her moan louder.

It wasn't long before she was howling with pleasure, and Draco captured her lips again as she reached her climax, swallowing her screams of pleasure. With three more hard pushes, he emptied his seed into her.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes more, trying to regain control of their breathing. Finally, Draco pulled out of her and started pulling on his previously disappeared clothes. Hermione followed suit, still breathing deeply as she dressed.

"That was, once again, amazing." She said as she sat down, watching him pull his Quidditch robes over his head.

"I'm never going to get tired of shagging you." He agreed, holding his hand out for her to take once he was done. Hermione giggled and took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Good, me neither." She murmured, standing on her toes to kiss him again. Just as he started deepening the kiss, a voice cut through their thoughts, making them spring apart and smooth down their ruffled hair.

"DRACO! Are you still – Oh, there you are. Why aren't you up in your room changing?" Blaise opened the door to the Slytherin change rooms just as Hermione got her hair in order. His eyes swept over Draco and onto her. "Granger? What are you doing in here?"

"She came to tell me about some Head Duties we have tomorrow, and she thought that she might be asleep by the time I get back to tonight." Draco cut in, saving Hermione from answering.

"Uh, yeah, Head Duties. Anyway, I'll get going now. Weeping Gryffindors will be waiting for me to comfort them." She said, making her way around Blaise and opening the door. With a final wave, she left.

The two friends were quiet for a moment, Blaise eyeing Draco suspiciously. Finally he broke the silence. "Yeah, 'Head Duties' my sexy Italian ass." He snorted, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What? That's why she came down here, nothing more, nothing less." He responded innocently; or as innocently as Draco Malfoy could be.

Blaise snorted again. "Yeah, yeah. I 'believe' you. Don't worry, I'll drop it… For now." With that, he turned and gestured for Draco to follow him as he left the change rooms for the Heads Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>DAYUM! In my opinion, that was pretty hot, but you know, I'm kinda biased seeing as I wrote it :D<strong>

**BUT DID YOOOUUU LIKE IT? Tell me in a review! Also tell me where you think they should shag next! The more public, the better ;)**

**Hope you have a very Merry May (or whatever month it is in your country, I'm just going with whatever it is in Australia :))**

**Love you all (especially the reviewers *cough cough* ;D)**


	5. Slytherin Common Room

**A/N: OH YEAH :) Felt like saying that…. **

**Thanks a BU-JUNKY-JUNK-MONGOUS to everyone that reviewed, YOU'RE SO COOL! No seriously though, you actually are pretty awesome… Like me… Jus'sayin…**

**Well someone's ego needs deflating :P**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH beautifly92! She gave me the idea for this chapter, so this is dedicated to her! Love you my faithful reviewer :)  
><strong>

**Don't really have much else to saaaaay… Other than disclaimers are stupid *sticks tongue out* God, I'm immature….**

Slytherin Common Room – Party:

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone knocking vigorously at the Heads Common Room portrait. She noticed a book lying open on her chest and figured that she fell asleep while reading. Checking her watch, she sat up from her position lying on the couch and trudged sleepily over to the door.

"Dra- Malfoy? Zabini, Nott, Parkinson?" she said, looking at all the clearly stoned Slytherins in shock.

"HEEEEEEY GRANGER!" They all called out in unison and she quickly shushed them and hustled the four into the common room.

"What are you all doing here? Malfoy, you know the password, why didn't you let yourself in?" she asked when everyone settled themselves on the two couches and armchairs.

"You can't tell anyone this, but I FORGOT IT!" he screeched and the Slytherins burst into fits of giggles at Draco's 'confession'.

"Alright then, but why are you all here?"

Pansy got off the lounge across from her and crawled over the coffee table, plunking herself down next to Hermione. "This is a BIIIIG secret, Granger, but the Slytherins are having a PARTY in the common room!" she said in a stage whisper and all the boys gasped.

"NO WAY!" Blaise almost shouted, holding a hand up to his mouth. Everyone else, minus Hermione, had eyes as wide as saucers and were nodding solemnly.

"Uh, yes, I knew about that… That doesn't really explain why you're _here _and not _there_,though." Hermione said, looking around at the group with a raised eyebrow.

Theo answered this time. "We was thinking, that if YOU joined our," he lowered his voice and looked around the common room before continuing, "_party_, then we would all have A RIGHT GOOD TIME! All the Slytherins want you there Granger, so you can't say no. It's a rule. You always follow the rules. You HAVE to come!" he shouted the last part and crossed his arms over his chest as he stuck his tongue out at her in a very child-like manner.

"Oh, okay…. What if I don't _want_ to go?" she asked, and Draco immediately choked out a sob.

"B-but… Don't you love us 'Mione?" he asked between his sobs. One by one they all started to sob along with him, and Pansy clung onto her shirt, wailing helplessly.

"Uh, yeah, of course I love you guys." Hermione said with a shaky smile. She was very confused, to say the least, but figured it would be best to humor them in their drunken state.

All the howls stopped immediately and they all jumped up, clapping loudly and cheering like they'd one the Quidditch House Cup.

"YAY! Let's go Granger!" Pansy said happily, dragging the Gryffindor to her feet.

"Oh, um, okay. But you HAVE to stay with me, because I might run away! Plus, if you're not quiet when we're walking down there, then I'll get scared and cry." Hermione improvised, trying to think of ways to get all the way down to the dungeons with four severely drunk teenagers without getting caught. She figured it couldn't be that hard, considering they made it up here without her and managed.

On the way down there she made all of them hold hands. Draco held one of her hands and Pansy held the other. Blaise held Pansy's other hand, although Theo was having trouble with it.

"Ewww! I don't want to hold a BOY'S hand!" he screeched, jumping up and down and waving his arms. Hermione had to shush him again so that they didn't get overheard.

"Theodore Nott if you don't take Malfoy's hand right this second I will turn around and go back to my common room. Got it?" she whispered threateningly and Theo paled, clutching onto Draco's hand like his life depended on it.

When they reached the Slytherin Common Room they took another five minutes trying to figure out the password.

"I swear its 'Snake'!" Blaise cried, but the portrait of Salazar Slytherin merely shook his head and demanded the password once again.

"PUREBLOOD!" Pansy offered.

"SCALY!" Theo shouted.

"SALAZAR!" Draco yelled. Salazar Slytherin smirked and the portrait swung open, revealing a large common room full of students dancing to loud music and drinking.

"HEY EVERYONE! GRANGER'S HERE!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs when the portrait swung shut again.

A large cheer went through the crowd and it looked like they were attempting the Mexican Wave and failing horribly. She figured that there were only sixth and seventh year students here, as they all looked close to her age. She could spot many couples around the room pashing shamelessly, and although the Head Girl side of her told her to stop this mess, the braver, more unpredictable side told the other side of her to shut the hell up.

Someone passed her a shot glass of firewhiskey and directed her to sit in a chair. Across from her were Daphne Greengrass and Terrence Higgs, both who looked like they hadn't had one drink.

"How about we play a little game, eh Granger?" Terrence said, gesturing to the glasses all three of them held and the big bottle of firewhiskey in the middle of the table. "A _drinking _game."

"You see, Terrence and I haven't had _anything_ to drink yet, and we want to know if the Gryffindor Golden Girl can hold her liquor." Daphne chimed in her smoothly high-pitched voice.

Hermione really didn't approve of this, but how much could one night hurt. She looked between the two snakes and down at her glass. She raised it in the air, as if giving a toast.

"Shall we?" was all she said, and the other two grinned before raising their glasses in the same fashion. All at once they downed their glasses and the crowed that had gathered round them cheered "THAT'S ONE!"

Hermione felt it burn down her throat like fire, and she absently noted that that was probably why it was called '_fire_whiskey'. She suppressed the urge to cough and slammed the shot glass down as Terrence and Daphne did the same, Daphne coughing delicately.

Their glasses magically refilled themselves and they drank that one as while the crowd cried "TWO!". The burn wasn't as prominent as the first time, but Hermione could still feel it sliding down her throat.

By their fifth shot, Daphne was already stoned and fell of her chair. The crowd cheered violently and declared that she was now out of the game. Terrence smiled goofily at Hermione and she grinned back until her face muscles started to hurt.

"You're going dooooown Higgs."

"You wish Granger."

The bottle of firewhiskey was almost empty, and the crowd seemed to lose track of how many shots they had taken, instead just clapping and stamping their feet when more alcohol was consumed.

Hermione threw back another glass and closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning. When she opened her eyes, she saw Terrence topple backwards and pass out. What was left of the crowd cheered enthusiastically and in unison chanted "GRANGER WINS! GRANGER WINS!"

She shakily stepped out of her chair and wobbled over to a black couch. To her drunken eyes, it looked like there were more people in the room than there was. In total, only seven or eight people were still conscious.

Someone plopped down beside her and she turned to see the fuzzy face of Draco staring at her with a happy grin on his face. She grinned back and put both hands on either sides of his face before crashing her lips onto his. She heard a few people whistling at them and someone shout "GET IN THERE DRAKE!" but she was too preoccupied with Draco's lips on hers to think of who it might've been.

After what seemed like hours, the whistling and clapping stopped and all that remained was the sound of music playing from what seemed like everywhere in the room. Hermione pulled back to help Draco remove her pajama top, which was really just a black singlet; she had left the common room before she could change. Looking around the common room, she only just processed that the two of them must be the only ones awake.

She reached to remove Draco's tight blue t-shirt that he had put on before leaving for the party. His lips came crashing back onto hers once it was removed, and he played with her rosy nipples while she fumbled to undo his belt. She got it undone and unbuttoned and unzipped his dark jeans, yanking them down below his hips. She let out a shallow moan as he lowered her back onto the couch so that he was hovering over her, and took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before switching over to the other breast. Her back arched upwards into him, and his hands trailed down lower to her tiny shorts she wore to bed.

He pulled them down her legs and his mouth practically watered when he saw that she had no underwear on. "Going commando, eh Hermione?" he whispered huskily in her ear and she moaned in response as he dipped one finger into her to see how wet she was. He grinned against her neck when he discovered she was saturated waiting for him, and quickly kicked off his already undone jeans and boxers.

He was already as hard as he could get and groaned when he felt Hermione's hand stroke him tantalizingly. She moved her hands back up to his shoulders, gripping them and with as much strength as she could muster, flipped them over so she was straddling his waist, her entrance positioned above his cock. She kissed him hard and she lowered her self onto his member slowly, going in all the way to the hilt. He groaned again into her mouth as she lifted her hips up until only the head was in her, before thrusting back down. He bucked his hips up to meet hers and she continued to do this getting faster and faster until she was riding him with need. He gripped her breasts once again, tweaking and massaging them as she continued to moan.

"Oh Merlin, yes! Don't… Stop…" she gasped out and he could tell she was nearing her climax, so he moved one hand down and flicked her clit, sending her over the edge. She screamed his name as her walls clamped down on him, bringing him to his own orgasm. He grunted and groaned as he milked both their orgasms before she collapsed onto his chest, completely spent.

He reached down and pulled his wand out of a pocket in his jeans, which had landed next to the couch. He quickly transfigured a blanket to cover both of them as he slipped out of her and moved her so she was lying next to him with her back pressed up against his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Hermione murmured something along the lines of "That was amazing." before she fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her hair, letting sleep take him over as well.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke in the morning, she immediately became worried. Where was she? What had she done last night? Whose arm was wrapped around her? She turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing Draco still fast asleep next to her. His peaceful face calmed her slightly, until she turned back around and saw other sleeping students littering the floor of what must be the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

_Shit, shit, shit! _She thought scrunching her face up and trying to remember how she got here. She remembered Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo at her door, begging her to join the party, and then sitting down with Terrence Higgs and Daphne Greengrass. Pushing her brain to remember more, all she could come up with was being offered to partake in a drinking game.

Her head was pounding, making her eyes go fuzzy. _I must be so fucking hangover_, she concluded with a groan, before hearing someone walking down what sounded like steps behind her. She tensed up and tried to hide her face underneath the blanket covering her, to no avail.

"Don't worry, Granger, it's only me." Pansy Parkinson said, walking around the couch until she was standing in front of Hermione. She seated herself on the dark oak coffee table behind her.

"_Just_ you?" Hermione hissed, eyeing the Slytherin. "Aren't you pissed and shocked that I'm in here, lying naked under a blanket with Draco – I mean _Malfoy_."

Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands. "No, not really. I'm a bit surprised that you guys did it in here, but from what I remember of last night, everyone was pretty fucked up."

"Why on earth aren't you shocked? I'm a bloody Gryffindor!" Hermione stated, looking at the black haired girl incredulously.

"I'm aware of that." Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not the slut in love with Draco that everyone makes me out to be, you know. Draco and I are actually really close friends, along with Blaise and Theo. Merlin, Granger; he's been fucking strung up about you since last year! Oh, and don't worry, I already had a feeling that you two had something going on, because for the past few days, you've hardly been able to stop looking at each other. You're just lucky your Gryffindor friends haven't realized yet." She explained, and Hermione's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"You mean, you're not pissed that me and Draco are going out?" she asked.

"Not at all. You make him happy, obviously, and I just want what's best for my friends. Not all Slytherins are bastards." She stated. "Plus, didn't you notice that not one Slytherin has called you the 'M' word since fourth year." She smirked at Hermione and the girl blushed.

"Yes, I noticed, I just didn't think much of it…" she admitted.

"All the Slytherins know that they aren't allowed to even think something bad about you, or else Draco would have their heads for it. He's been protecting you for longer than you realize, Granger."

Pansy gave Hermione time to process this. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had been secretly protecting her from his friends and housemates?

"Anyway, I have no problems with this, and I don't think Blaise and Theo will either. Actually, I think all of Slytherin will probably be okay with it, seeing as he is technically the 'Slytherin Prince' and what he says goes." Pansy mused after a while, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah… Um, thanks for telling me this stuff." Hermione said awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"No worries. Oh, and here, it's a hangover potion. I figured you could use it." Pansy handed Hermione a vial full of a light liquid that in her opinion resembled lemonade, before jumping off the table and sauntering out of the Slytherin Common Room.

Hermione downed the potion and the thumping in her head immediately dimmed. She hated to leave Draco by himself, but she figured it would be best to leave before most of the others woke up. She gently lifted Draco's arm from her waist and slipped out from next to him. The coldness of the common room quickly hit her full force now that she wasn't protected by the blanket, and she scrambled to out her pajamas back on.

With one last look around the room, she tip-toed across it and out of the portrait door.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOH! So they did in the <span>Slytherin Common Room.<span> Scandalous ;)**

**Sorry if I got the whole 'being drunk' thing wrong, but the closest of gotten to being drunk is being high on Pepsi and chocolate, so I'm just going off THOSE experiences :)**

**I KNOOOOOOOW that Pansy was HEAPS OOC in this, but I don't want this to be all about his friends not accepting them because it's supposed to be about their hot sex not their house problems. SO just warning you now, the Slytherins will most likely be all smiles and unicorns and rainbows about their relationship (by which I mean they will be okay with it). HOWEVER, the Gryffindors are another story (not literally O_o) completely! Be prepared for understanding snakes and less-than-happy lions :D**

**ONE MORE THANG! I hate Ron. It's wierd, but I just FUCKING HATE HIS GUTS! Sorry if you like him, I just don't see his appeal. ANYWAY, that means that there will probably be some Ron bashing in this. YAY! XD**

**Remember to REVIEW! As always :) **


	6. Prefects Bathroom

**A/N: I'm gunna say thanks to all my reviewers BEFORE I go off and rant about my life, so here it goes… THAAAAAAAAAAANNNKKKK YYOOOOUUUUUU! I am 2 reviews away from 100! Do you know how fucking amazing that is? The person who is my 100****th**** reviewer gets a basket of virtual muffins, so REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, this is dedicated to **_**Dramionaise**_**, who has been asking for this location or a while :) I love you loyal reviewer!**

**Okay, now onto my sad, sad life.**

***sigh***

**That is all. Well not really, but why bum you guys out when really; you only came to read some hot Dramione sex? It's pointless, so therefore, I will go and rant to this, uh, APPLE! Yes, the apple right next to me will serve as a great listener! Never interrupting, never judging… Ah, don't you just love fruit?**

**ANYWAY, why don't you read this story while I go off and, um, talk to an apple O_o**

**One more thing *hears groans from readers* OKAY, OKAY, SORRY! I just wanted to say I got tumblr, and yes, it is FILLED with Dramione. I'll post the link on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>The Prefects Bathroom:<span>

Draco watched Hermione from the corner of his eye as she fidgeted with the fingers on his hand. It was something she had come to do whenever she was nervous, and although he found it incredibly cute of her, he knew he should reassure his girlfriend of her nervous worries.

"Calm down, love." He whispered, kissing the top of her head chastely, not breaking his stride. Hermione squeezed his hand, but ceased her fidgeting.

"Calm down?" she let out a long sigh, allowing Draco to continue to pull her down to the dungeons. "How can I calm down? What if they hate me? Just because Pansy, Blaise and Theo understand doesn't mean that everyone else will!"

Draco sighed, and finally stopped in a deserted hallway in the dungeons, pulling Hermione in for a quick hug. "Listen, after the party, I'm pretty sure most of them know about you anyway. We both decided on telling them, but if you don't want to, then I understand. It's only the sixth and seventh years anyways, and I know that if I ask them to keep a secret, they will. They won't even breathe a word to other Slytherins if I ask it of them. Trust me, love." He said the last part into her hair, as he buried his nose in the wild curls.

"I trust you." She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. He pulled back and kissed her nose lightly before capturing her hand again ad dragging her back down the hall the Slytherin Common Room.

It had been a week since the Slytherin party that Hermione had attended, and since then both her and Draco had been getting curious looks from anyone that had been there to see her. Draco had already told his three closest friends, with Hermione's permission, of course, and they had resolved to stop the questioning stares, by telling the sixth and seventh years what was going on.

Lost in her own thoughts, Hermione hadn't even realized that they had made it to the common room until she felt Draco slide his arm around her waist, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. She automatically leaned into him.

All around the room, standing or sitting in various positions on the lounges, tables, and floor were all the Slytherins that Draco had asked to meet him here. Hermione noticed the way they observed her and Draco; masking all emotions, save for the occasional widening of their eyes.

"Hey everyone." Draco said, mostly to fill the tense silence that had befallen the once alive room.

A chorus of 'Hi's' and 'Hello's' responded. They continued to watch the pair at the front of the room.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why I asked you here." Draco started, pulling Hermione to sit next to him on a cough that had been left free from them.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure most of us know, now." Tracey Davis, another seventh year, cut in. A few chuckles passed through the crowd as they seemed to relax, the once intimidating atmosphere becoming, well, _less _intimidating.

"Good, good." Draco smirked, wrapping his arm tighter around Hermione's waist. "Well I still wanted to bring Hermione down here to see that we are… Not all that bad."

This time, nearly everyone in the common room outwardly laugh. _Strange…, _Hermione thought, _Slytherins can laugh…_

"Well, Granger, I thought you already would've known that from last weekend's party." Terrence Higgs said once the room had quieted down again.

Hermione blushed and offered him a shaky smile. "Yeah, well, I figured you guys were too plastered to realize who you were drinking with."

Once again, laughter rippled through the students. They seemed to be doing a lot of laughing. Astoria Greengrass pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on and stalked closer to the couple on the couch.

"Is it true that you guys did it in here after the party?" she questioned harshly, pointing her finger at the both of them. The whole room seemed to hold their breath.

"Don't be stupid, Astoria." Draco snapped, glaring at the blonde witch. She seemed to relax a great deal, that is until he said, "Of course we did."

Hermione blushed so hard she was sure it was turning her whole body red. She hit him on the arm, quite hard. "_Draco!_" she hissed. The whole room was loud, many of the boys congratulating, high-fiving, or wolf-whistling, whereas the girls were torn between 'awwing' and 'ewwing'.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Draco called out, effectively shutting up the group. "So… What do you guys think?" Hermione noticed the way he made something that would sound so shy and embarrassed coming from anyone else, sound so powerful and commanding.

"Well I think it's absolutely _adorable!_" Millicent Bulstrode exclaimed, throwing her arms around. "I mean, you guys hated each other when you were little, and _now _you're _in love! _I think you guys are a _perfect_ couple!"

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down!" Draco said once Millicent's little rant was over. "No one said anything about being 'in love'." Hermione nodded in agreement, shifting slightly closer to Draco.

"What? You're just fucking then?" Daphne Greengrass, the more tolerable of the Greengrass sisters, chimed in. A disappointed groan was heard from most of the girls.

"No, but we only started going out two or so weeks ago. That's hardly enough time to fall in love with someone!" Hermione, to most of their surprise, explained.

"Oh. Well I suppose that makes sense. Anyway, I'm cool with it. Like Millicent said, you guys are a perfect couple." Daphne said and shot a sharp look towards Astoria, who had gone back to leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't mind her. At least she's pretty." Astoria grumbled, looking at the floor.

Everyone had their chance to say whether or not they liked Draco and Hermione as a couple, which all of them did. Once it was over, Hermione was positive that it was almost curfew.

"So, now that that's all done, who wants to play truth or dare?" Pansy said, and excited murmurings signified that everyone indeed wanted to play.

"Draco, it's almost curfew, shouldn't we be heading back?" Hermione whispered when Pansy slipped upstairs to get the bottles of firewhiskey.

"A few rounds of Truth or Dare won't kill us." He replied, kissing her nose gently. Hermione nodded. She actually was looking forward to playing. The Slytherin Party last week was the most fun she'd had in ages.

"Okay guys, you all get one bottle. They all have Veritaserum in them already." Pansy explained when she bounced back down the stairs with six crates full of firewhiskey levitating behind her. Everyone took a bottle and settled back for a good time.

"I'll go first!" Blaise shouted, and everyone turned to look at him in the armchair he was in. He cleared his throat. "Okay. Astoria, truth or dare?" he asked, and when she picked truth he asked, "Who do you like?" Most people groaned at the childish question and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "What? I'm starting off easy!"

Astoria cleared her throat. "I like Terrence." She answered coolly, sipping her drink. Everyone nodded, except for Terrence, who seemed to be in shock. "Okay, my go." She said. "_Granger_." Everyone excepted this. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"I was positive you would pick dare. Isn't bravery a Gryffindor trait?" Astoria snidely commented.

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity." Hermione retaliated before anyone else could.

"Whatever." Astoria huffed. "Anyway, where was the kinkiest place you and Draco shagged?"

Hermione blushed and choked on a bit of firewhiskey. Draco rubbed her back until her coughs died down. "Um… Either here or in the Slytherin change rooms after you won against Gryffindor." She mumbled, looking at the bottle in her hands.

Blaise burst out laughing. "I _knew_ you guys were doing something! Head duties, ha!"

Theo grinned devilishly. "More like giving head."

Everyone in the common room burst out laughing, including Draco and Hermione. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and tears were rolling down their faces, and only then did they stop.

"Okay, okay. Draco." Hermione said when she had started to breath normally again.

He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. "Dare."

Hermione turned his Sex God smirk right back on him. "I dare you to show everyone your tattoo."

Draco's eyes widened comically, and his jaw literally fell into his lap. "B-but… I… You… It…" he stuttered helplessly. Hermione just crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Come on Drake, we had no idea you had a tattoo! Let's see!" people urged, leaning forward.

With a groan, he pulled his shirt off and turned around, exposing to the whole common room a snake that ran from his left shoulder blade, across his back, to the base of his collarbone. Inside the snake were small intricate black designs, and when he touched the head of the snake near the collarbone, its tail twitch, before it slithered around the rest of his neck and stayed in the same position, only its head was resting on his right shoulder blade, with the tail around the front of his collarbone. It was obvious he had gotten it done by a wizarding tattoo artist, and a good one at that.

The whole group let out a collective breath, except for Blaise, who had been with Draco when he drunkenly got it done. After a minute of letting people admire the body art, he pulled his shirt back on and faced everyone.

"There, I did it, now, let's move on."

* * *

><p>The game of Truth or Dare had gone great, and Hermione discovered that the Slytherins actually weren't that bad. When questioned about it in the game, Pansy had said that most of the cruelty was an act that needed to be put up in order to keep their families happy and not to disrupt the status quo.<p>

Hermione had understood perfectly, and shocked everyone by saying she was going through the same situation. When she was met with confused and incredulous looks, she explained that to everyone she was the brains of the Golden Trio, the perfect and pure Gryffindor Princess. She wasn't able to ever let loose beyond a few butter beers at the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron, for fear of tainting her flawless reputation.

"Well you've tainted it now, dating a Slytherin and all that." Surprisingly Astoria Greengrass had said this, with no malice in her voice. Actually, she seemed sympathetic, and patted Hermione lightly on the knee.

Presently, Hermione and Draco were walking back up to the Heads Common Room. They were both slightly tipsy, but Hermione, courtesy of the Slytherin girls, was trying out some of the new dirty talk she had learnt during a dare from Theo.

"When we get back to the common room, I swear Draco I'm going to fuck you so hard." She purred, managing to be seductive despite the slight slurring to her words.

A shiver ran up Draco's spine just listening to her. "Well let's hope we get back soon, because I definitely can't wait for that."

"I'm going to ride you like there's no tomorrow, Draco Malfoy. We're gunna do it on the couch, and in my room, and in your room, and in the kitchen, and in the bath. I'm gunna make you cum so hard that you won't be able to _walk_!"

Draco groaned and gripped onto Hermione's waist tighter, speeding up his walking. "You naughty witch, if you keep talking like that then I'm not going to make it back to the common room."

Hermione smirked and stopped walking, causing to Draco to stop as well. "I would love you to take me right here." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hard and passionate kiss.

He pulled back just before she could deepen it and looked around. They were on the fifth floor, standing right outside the Prefects Bathroom to be precise. He grinned devilishly and whispered the password before yanking Hermione in with him. He closed the door quietly and whispered silencing and locking spells. He then rushed over and turned the taps on, removing his shirt hastily while waiting for the bath to fill up.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching him kick off his shoes and pad his way over to her.

"You said you wanted to do it in a bath, didn't you?" he asked, voice laced with lust, as he pulled her by the waist to him and started to unbutton her blouse, trailing kisses up and down her jaw. "How about this bath?"

Hermione suppressed a moan as Draco delicately caressed her breasts through her bra, sucking on the sensitive spot on her collarbone. She reached behind her, pushing her shirt off her shoulders, and unclasped her bra. Draco smirked and kissed his way up to her lips, his own crashing down on them.

He quickly unzipped the jeans she had thrown on, shoving his hand into her knickers. He massaged her clit, discovering that she was already soaked. Hermione grinded against his hand, trying to create more friction as she moaned wantonly. Draco pulled away, making Hermione whimper, and pushed her jeans and panties over her hips. She helped by shimmying out of them and kicking them across the floor and out of the way.

Draco picked her up bridal style and placed her gently in the bath before turning the still running taps off. He slithered into the water, wadding towards her like a predator stalking its prey. She smiled seductively and curled her finger in a 'Come Hither' motion. When he reached her, she spread her legs to that he could stand in between them. He bent over, putting both hands on either sides of her shoulders, and grazed her lips so lightly with his own that it could hardly be called a kiss. He continued these light kisses down to the top of her breasts. Hermione was panting by this stage, due to the fact that with every kiss he would dip into her, so that only the head was covered, and slip back out, teasing her until she thought she would go mad.

"Come on babe, do it." She whispered throatily, looping her feet around his bum to try and push him all the way in.

He laughed lightly before untangling her legs and picking her up. He switched them so that he was sitting down, his chest pressed against Hermione's back. He bit her shoulder gently as he thrust her down onto his rock hard member. He guided her up and down his shaft before she took control, placing her hands on his knees as her rode him, reverse-cowgirl style. He groaned and places wet kisses up and down her spine as she repeatedly impaled himself on him.

Draco could feel her getting closer to the edge by the way her muscles clenched around him, and her shoulders shook. She leaned back into his chest as he placed his hands on her waist, helping them reach both their climaxes. As they continued to thrust and bounce like there was no tomorrow, she whispered murmurs of ecstasy into his ear, until finally, her loud moan bounced around the large room, ricocheting off the walls as she reached her peak, resulting in him letting go and spilling his seed in her.

They rested against each other for a while, her head nuzzled on his chest, his chin resting on her head. When they caught their breath they stood and washed away the sweat and other bodily fluids covering them.

As they changed back into their clothes, Hermione decided to speak. "Draco?" she asked quietly. When Draco hummed he continued, "I don't think I love you, yet; but I think will."

Draco padded over to the witch, his top still unbuttoned. He pulled her in for a hug, resting his cheek on top of her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent he loved.

"That's exactly how I feel."

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU HAPPY? I'm so sorry, that took WAY too long! The only excuse I have is that I have two different plot bunnies in my head, JUST BEGGING for me to write them down, but fuck it, I'm lazy.<strong>

**ANYWAY, remember, leave a review and check out my tumblr (link in profile).**

**I love you all for sticking with me and my crappy updating :)**

**Okay, so where next?**


	7. Potions Class

**A/N: HEY THERE! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOO! Okay, this chapter is dedicated to 'haileydelacour101' (and basically everyone else who suggested this ;D), because her review made me want to go back and read her suggestions. I did, and I loved them! HOW DID I MISS THEM? I don't know, but here is another chapter of **_**Lemon Soap **_**:)**

**OOH! And I loved how you all want Hermione to tease Draco a bit! Definitely happening in this chapter! **

**Also, **_**NerdFaceProngs**_** you're welcome ;)**

**Now, I know this place is cliché, but it is one of my favorites, and I hope after this, it's one of yours too ;)**

**Don't own anything, except the smutty and delicious plot. Le sigh.**

Potions Class:

"I hate Potions." Ron muttered, trudging down to the dungeons besides Harry, Hermione walking briskly in front of them, as usual. It was the last period of the day before dinner, and the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins.

"You've been saying that for seven years, mate." Harry replied in the same dejected voice, hoping that Hermione would not over hear them and lecture them on how important the subject was, despite the fact that the professor was a biased git.

The trio reached the classroom, and with a quick wave goodbye to the boys, Hermione made her way up to her desk in the back corner of the room, the one she now shared with Draco Malfoy. This was due to the fact that Snape had partnered all the Gryffindors up with Slytherins for a particularly hard potion. Both Ron and Harry scowled at the blonde boy who was already in the room, just like many of the other Slytherins. Harry turned to Ron with an 'I'm trying to look brave, but really I want to run out of here screaming' look etched onto his face.

"Good luck." He said somewhat hopefully, and patted the red-head on the back before making his way over to his partner, Pansy Parkinson. Ron watched as his best friend slid into the set next to her, and how she sneered at him before going back to writing something down.

Ron sighed, defeated, realizing he couldn't put off sitting down any longer. He slowly walked over to his own Slytherin partner; Kaleigh Blackburn. He sat down warily, making sure she wasn't going to unexpectedly attack him when he wasn't looking. She barely even glanced at him, watching the magical mail file do its job on her nails.

"Hi?" he said tentatively. The only reason he even bothered trying to be somewhat civil was because she was incredible at Potions, third in the class to Hermione and Draco. He also found her quite pretty, with her dark brown, almost black, pin straight hair that fell halfway down her back, and her almond-shaped light brown eyes.

Her head snapped up when he talked to her, and she looked surprised. "Um, hi…" she said back uncertainly. After all, they had only talked a few times, and they were usually just 'Stir clockwise, Weasley. Clockwise!' or something along those lines.

Ron blushed; he didn't actually expect her to respond! He attempted to give her a smile and started to unpack his quills and whatnot, letting mind roam before Professor Snape walked in.

On the other side of the classroom however, Hermione was having much better luck with her partner.

"Hey hun." She whispered, making sure the look she was sending her blonde beau was one of annoyance. She slipped into the seat next to him, making sure to brush her arm and thigh against his. She smirked slightly when he groaned, a sound that was almost inaudible.

"Watch it Granger, don't start something you can't finish." He muttered back huskily, his eyes giving away the lust he was feeling, despite the fact that his lip was curled with irritation.

These looks were something that the two had gotten used to. They found it unnerving that they only had to morph their expressions slightly and the whole of Hogwarts believed that the usual animosity was the only thing between them. They could get away with smoldering looks, and winks, even go as far as making the lust in their voices apparent without anyone picking it up. Well the Slytherins could, but they knew what to look for.

"Who said I can't finish it?" she grinned mischievously at him, not even bothering to hide her expressions now that it was unlikely that someone would notice them. She placed her hand on his thigh – thankful for the fact that the table they were using that lesson had three sides, making sure that no one could see the sinful things her hand was doing – and trailed her finger tips up and down, flattening random non-existent creases in his slacks with the palm of her hand. When she heard his sharp intake of breath as she dipped her fingers onto his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, she quickly removed her hand. She had every intention of teasing him. As she unpacked her equipment for the lesson she heard him mutter things under his breath, most of which had to do with her being a tease.

It looked like he was fully prepared to turn around and give her an earful about 'leaving her man high and dry' when the door to the classroom burst open and Professor Snape walked in, dramatic as ever.

"Take your seats everyone and open up to page 160 of your textbooks. Due to my utmost annoyance with the fact that half this class failed to return their homework last week," he shot a dirty look to Ron, who looked down guiltily, "I have decided that you will not be starting on the potion you were assigned to do today. Instead, you shall all copy down notes on the effects of adding Fluxweed and Knotgrass into a potion consecutively. I also want you start a 3 ft essay on the purposes these two ingredients serve and the potions they are mainly found in. I want this done by the next lesson. Anyone who fails to hand this in will get a month of detentions with me, cleaning out the first year's cauldrons – _without magic_. On with your work."

Snape turned on his heel, black robes billowing behind him, and disappeared into his office. This left the students alone to get on with their work. Murmurs went through the class as they started. No one could expect the room to be completely silent, and many leaned across able to whisper to one another, or swap notes.

Hermione was working silently, copying down as many notes as fast as she could, and only ten minutes into the lesson, she already had enough to start her essay. She felt Draco nudge her gently and slide a piece of parchment over to her.

_Still waiting, Granger. Unless you were bluffing and intend to leave me rock hard for the rest of the lesson._

Hermione resisted the urge to pull his pants down and show him what she _really_ intended. She wanted this to be a surprise attack, she wanted Draco to beg.

_We'll just have to see, won't we Draco?_

Draco groaned silently. It had been twenty minutes since she sent him that last note, and since then, nothing! Zilch, zero, nil, nada. Hermione hadn't made one sign that she was going to help him with his not-so-little problem. The only reason he was still hard was because of the anticipation. And maybe it also had to do with the way she was nibbling lightly on the end of her quill. Occasionally her tongue would poke out to moisten her lips, and make him even more aroused. He was positive she was doing it on purpose, the naughty witch.

She looked quite preoccupied by her work, which he could see she was almost done with her first draft. This reminded him that he should probably continue with his own work. He started on the essay where he had left off. Just as he was getting focused again, he felt a hand ghost along his crotch.

It was unexpected, and the thing he had just managed to tame sprang instantly back to life. He whipped his head over to look at Hermione, but she was still writing. He looked at his lap and saw nothing but his own hardness, begging to be touched. He frowned and shifted his pants around before going back to his work.

Ziiiiiiiip. Draco heard his zipper being tugged at before he felt it. Looking down he realized that not only were they unzipped, but they had been unbuttoned without him realizing! _What the shit is going on? _He thought, terribly confused by the random touches and undone pants. He saw Hermione nibble on her quill again, however this time it looked like she was fighting a smile. He smirked, realizing what was going on. He left his pants as they were, inviting Hermione to continue.

It wasn't long before he felt a small hand drifting under his pants, though remaining above his boxers. He tried to pretend he didn't feel a thing, but the way the hand was stroking his very obvious erection, rubbing the soft satin of his underwear against the head. He fought many groans and grunts, worried that if he showed Hermione he was enjoying it, that she would take her hand away.

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when Hermione dipped her hand under the waist band of his boxers and started to trace her way from the hilt to the head of his dick with one fingernail.

"Oh Merlin…" he rasped when her thumb brushed over the slit and rubbed the beads of pre-cum along his member.

"Shh, don't want to get caught, do you?" He heard Hermione giggle softly and her hand sped up.

Her hand was curled around his stiff manhood, jerking him off, in the back of a bloody Potions class. Draco couldn't be more turned on if he tried. He dropped his quill and grabbed into the desk for dear life, praying that he wouldn't let a sound escape his lips due to the most amazing hand job he'd ever experienced.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione take out her wand from what looked like her shoe – now that they were in their Seventh year, the teachers weren't so fussy about the uniform robes being worn – and cast a silencing spell around them. The tugs had gotten harder and faster, and he knew the any second now he would blow his load, right into her hand.

Hermione noticed this, and with three more hard pulls, he was coming. She darted her head down under the desk quickly. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of his penis, swallowing every last drop of cum as her hand continued to milk his orgasm.

Initially, Draco was shocked by the sudden move, but those thoughts were pushed out of his head once he felt her tongue swirl around his cock, making sure she had caught everything. He groaned, letting his head drop to the table as he finally came down from his high. He heard Hermione cast a _Scourgify _on him she quickly pulled his boxers and pants back to their original position on him and quickly zipped and buttoned him up. He was grateful, considering he thought after that orgasm he would be lucky to lift his head, let alone actually pull his pants back up.

Hermione took the Silencing spell down and turned to Draco. "Did you like that, babe?" she whispered seductively. Draco could only growl lowly in response. "Good. You might want to get back to work, though. Don't want anyone to be suspicious." With a quick peck on the nose that would be impossible to detect, even by someone that was studying them carefully, she turned back to her work.

Draco slowly lifted his head back up to continue with the essay, plans on how to get her back already forming in his mind. He smirked, oh yes, revenge would definitely be fun.

After the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Draco followed Hermione out of the room. She was surrounded by Potty and Weasel, and a few other Gryffindors, but he watched as she waved goodbye to them and seemed to be heading to the Head dorms.

_Perfect_, he thought, donning his trademark smirk.

He quickly cast a spell on his feet so that they wouldn't make a noise, and took off after her, making sure to not get caught. She reached the portrait of a Hippogriff and its keeper – a painting he hated due to a) the Hippogriff, and b) the evil stares his keeper, who was also the first to ever ride a Hippogriff, kept giving him. It's like he could sense his passionate dislike for the bloody chicken.

When she whispered the password and the portrait swung open, he attacked. She wasn't even completely in the room when Draco lunged forward, taking her by surprise and pinning her to the floor so that he was straddling her hips.

"Wha- _Draco_?" Hermione exclaimed when she saw who had jumped her.

He smirked down at her. "Think you can tease and then get me off in the middle of a Potions lesson, do you Granger?" he asked dangerously, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her uniform shirt. She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. "Ah, ah, ah, m'dear," he continued once he pulled away, "I don't think so. I think you need to be _punished_. Maybe a little spanking is in order…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what her opinion on the matter was.

It seemed the idea appealed to her, because she reached her hands up and tangled them in his hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss. Draco rolled his hips into hers the best he could in his uncomfortable position. Just as he was about to nestle himself between her legs, he heard someone clearing their throat at the door.

Both Draco and Hermione froze, their eyes flying open. Draco quickly pulled away and looked over his shoulder, paling at the figure in the doorway.

"Hello, son." Lucius Malfoy greeted, an evil grin etched onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahaahahahahaha- WAIT, WHAT? Is that... Oh my... It can't be... A CLIFFHANGER? IN LEMON SOAP? NO FUCKING WAAAAY! Yep, thats right, a cliffhanger. Feel free to throw things at me, especially chocolate cake...<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter! I hope the teasing was satisfactory! I hope you LURVE me for updating! I ALSO HOPE YOU REVIEW! I live on your reviews, without them, I shall melt... like the Wicked Witch of the West, or a snowman... Anything that melts, basically.**

**Oh yeah, and 'Kaleigh Blackburn' is actually _NerdFaceProngs_. She's officially my new biffle ;)**

**Remember, I want to know were YOU want the next smutty sex scene to be! That means review, or PM me, anything really! **

**Love you all, xoxo**


	8. Even Hamsters Fall In Love

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE ALL AHHHH-MAZING! 170+ REVIEWS! ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL!**

**Okay, deep breaths… Anyway... I love the feedback I got for the cliffhanger! It seems many of you hate me for it ;) MWAHAHAHA! Just so you know, I decided I like cliffhangers, so expect many more, my dear readers…. XD**

**Umm… Awkward thing here…. There's no lemon in this…. YEAH I'M FUCKING SORRY, BUT CALM YO' TITS, AIIGHT? The reason is because it's quite a good chapter (in my opinion) without the lemon, and I kind of wanted to leave this as a chapter were you get to see more into the minds of Hermione and Draco. There is some seriously deep shit in here people! Jks, not really, but whatevs, I hope you like it :)**

**Okay, that's done, now you can read :)**

**BTDUBS, READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPPIE, TRUUUST ME!**

* * *

><p><span>Even Hamsters' Fall In Love:<span>

Hermione's eyes grew wide when she saw Lucius Malfoy over Draco's shoulders, and she sat up quickly, fixing her clothes and hair. Draco scrambled to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. He couldn't look his father in the eye, and instead focused on his shoes.

"Father I – I mean – It isn't – It's not what it looks like!" he fumbled over his words, trying to regain the normal cool and calm composure he had. Lucius barked a cruel laugh.

"What do you take me for, Draco? I am no fool. I believe it is quite clear what you and Miss Granger were doing." He hissed, sneering at the both of them. Draco continued to look down, not daring to meet his father's cold eyes. Hermione, however, stepped forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, please don't blame your son for any of this, it was completely my–" she started, but was swiftly cut off.

"_Completely your fault_? Is that what you were going to say, Miss Granger? I find it hard to believe that when _you _were the one _pinned under him_!" Hermione fought the urge to shrink away from Lucius' biting remarks, and instead lifted her head higher, as if challenging the elder Malfoy.

"That may have been the case, but what led up to it was entirely my doing. Your son is, after all, a warm-blooded male, and I'm sure you would understand his lack of restraint if you had seen how… _un-ladylike_ I'd been acting." Hermione lied through her teeth. She hated saying these things about herself; implying that she was a _slut_, but she knew hell hath no fury like a pissed of Malfoy, and she didn't want to put Draco in danger just to save herself. She was a Gryffindor, after all.

"Ah, I see now," Lucius started, smirking triumphantly at Hermione, "you were acting like all the other common whores. There is nothing different between you and the other women that undoubtedly throw themselves at my son. You are not special to him _at all_, are you? You're just a pathetic–"

"Stop."

Lucius quickly rounded on the person who had interrupted him; Draco. Had Lucius been paying attention to his son, he would have noticed the reactions his harsh words to Hermione had evoked in him. He was presently clenching his fists, his whole body tense as he struggled to maintain his restraint. "What?" Lucius bit our sharply, raising a delicate pale eyebrow.

"I said stop." Draco voice was soft, calm, but his eyes when he looked at his father were full of fury, so much so that Lucius was positive he could see flames instead of the usual grey-blue storm that inhabited his son's eyes. "Hermione is _not _a whore. She is nothing like the other women. I don't even LOOK at them now. I have eyes for only one woman, and I would appreciate it if you _stopped insulting her._" His voice had steadily risen until the soft almost-whisper was replaced by a hard, determined voice that sounded like he was desperately trying to keep his cool.

Never had Draco spoken to Lucius like this; like he was _demanding_ something of him. It was usually the other way around. Violence against family was something that the Malfoys just did not do, as surprising as it may be to onlookers. Never had Narcissa or Lucius blemished their son's skin with a smack, or a kick. Never had they used a spell on him that would inflict harm. They could always take their son down a few notches with lightning quick and scathing remarks; that always did the job quite well. Breathing in deeply through his nose, Lucius prepared to verbally remind his son who was in charge.

"Lucius, why on Earth are you just standing in the doorway?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice cut through the tension-filled air like a sword. She stood behind her husband, just outside the portrait. Lucius instinctively offered her his hand as she gathered her skirts and stepped into the common room. Once he had moved out of the way and she could finally see into the room, she immediately noticed someone who was definitely not a Malfoy.

"Oh, you must be Miss Granger. I have heard much about you, especially your academic achievements. After all, with results like yours, no one deserves to be the Brightest Witch of her Age more." Narcissa greeted warmly. She had noticed the incredibly tense atmosphere when she stepped in, and hoped that whatever her husband had done wasn't too awful as to wreck her plans of getting Hermione and Draco together. She was a firm believer in the saying 'There's a thin line between love and hate', and was positive that her son and this incredible witch would be splendid together – despite her heritage.

"Um, yes, that's me. I've heard much about you too, Mrs. Malfoy. You are an icon in the Wizarding World. I've never heard of a more strong-willed woman, to be honest." Hermione spoke truthfully, hesitantly holding her hand out for Lady Malfoy to shake. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she let out a deep sigh when she shook it elegantly.

"Why thank you, Miss Granger, although you may call me Narcissa, as long as I can call you Hermione." Narcissa offered, a friendly smile on her face.

"Of course you may, Mrs. Mal- forgive me, _Narcissa_." Hermione couldn't help but smile back, and she was incredibly grateful that she had arrived before things got… ugly.

Narcissa's smile never wavered, in fact, it seemed to grow bigger, and she turned to her son. "Draco! It has been much too long! What happened to the letters you promised to send once a week?" she rushed to hug her son, scolding him the whole time. Draco smiled gratefully at his mother and hugged her back, though flushed a delicate pink when confronted about the letters.

"I'm sorry Mother, I've just been… busy." Draco answered, rubbing the back of his neck when she released him.

A dignified snort drew her attention back to Lucius, who was regarding their son with a typical smirk. "He has been very busy indeed. Would you like to know what he and Miss Granger were doing when I found the door slightly open?" he asked his wife, who had held a finger to Draco's lips when he had opened his mouth to interrupt. Shooting him a warning look, she turned back to Lucius.

"I would."

"_They were on the floor kissing._"

Narcissa's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, and she fought to stop the grin growing on her face. Perhaps the floor wasn't exactly the most romantic place to kiss, but it certainly proved that something was between the two teens.

When she turned back around, her features were under control once again. "Oh really? Well then, is it safe to assume that you are now courting Hermione?" the last question was directed at Draco, and he had absolutely no idea how to respond.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out how to answer. He couldn't deny the fact that he and Hermione had been making out; his father had seen. However how was he supposed to respond? From the way his mother was acting, she seemed to genuinely like Hermione, and he already knew about her disbelief in blood purity. His father was another matter entirely. Although Lucius hadn't been acting as the usual mudblood-hating bastard since his fifth year, when the Dark Lord was killed by Albus Dumbledore, it did not mean that he had been spewing rainbows and butterflies and skipping around flinging daisies into the air. Draco had no clue how he would act towards him and Hermione being a couple. Maybe he could handle them kissing a bit; he could blow that off as some onetime thing, but _dating_ her? Putting them both in situations where they would have to be around each other constantly? Well Draco wasn't too sure how his father dearest would react to _that_.

However, as Draco looked over at Hermione, all his worries about his father seemed to just… fade away. Here she was, standing in front of what was sure to be the two most intimidating people in the Wizarding World, looking like a gorgeous mess with her messy hair, rumpled uniform and thoroughly snogged lips, and _still_, she managed to hold her head high and not falter one bit under their stares. She was infinitely times stronger than him, who crumbled when his father simply raised his voice, or his mother spoke in her deadly calm voice that meant shit was about to go down. Just looking at her made him question why in the name of Salazar he had not wanted _everyone_ to know about them! And what better people to start with than the parents.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had been silent and staring at Hermione until she turned to look at him. Her eyes, the color of the finest chocolate peering into his own curiously, is what made his decision final. He gave her a tiny smile and raised both eyebrows a fraction, gently nodding towards the general direction of his parents. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second before her eyes widened when she got his silent message. She bit her lip and nodded, reaching out in front of her to take Draco's hand.

Both turning back to Narcissa and Lucius, he squeezed her hand – to which she squeezed back – and finally gave them an answer. "Yes, Mother, I am courting Hermione." His voice came out so confident and strong, he mentally happy-danced.

Lucius' jaw clenched tightly, and he gripped the snake-headed cane he carried tightly in both hands. Narcissa on the other hand, clapped her hands together once and grinned joyfully at them. "Wonderful, my dear." She murmured, her face still smiling, before it turned serious in less than three seconds. "How long has this been going on? Why did you not tell us?" she questioned them both, fixing them with pointed glares.

"Narcissa, we didn't think you and Mr. Malfoy, or the rest of the Wizarding World, for that matter, would… _approve_ of our relationship." Hermione answered, mentally wincing when she uttered 'approve'. Since when did Hermione Granger need approval for anything?

"It's been going on for a few weeks, as well." Draco added quickly, hoping that his mother would not blow up now that she knew their reasoning.

Narcissa looked between her son and his girlfriend with narrowed eyes. She seemed to drop whatever suspicions she had and stood up straighter, clearing her throat. "That is understandable. However, now that we know do you plan on making your relationship public?"

Hermione and Draco froze, and glanced at each other. "Well…" Draco said slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Hermione and I had decided at the start to keep it a secret. The Slytherin sixth and seventh years know, though, and they seemed to be quite alright with it."

"_Too_ alright if you ask me." Hermione muttered, and Draco chuckled, remembering the romantic outbursts of most of the girls.

"You are an absolutely adorable couple. With your brains and equally good looks, not to mention the sense of humor I've heard you have, Hermione. All in all, the two of you are perfect together." Narcissa put in cheerfully.

"_Perfect_? Cissa, I know I told you that they would make a fine couple, but I _hardly_ think they're perfect." Lucius quipped in a snobby voice.

Before Narcissa could respond to her husband's rude comment, Draco spoke. "You think that Hermione and I make a fine couple?" Lucius seemed to pale dramatically, before coughing awkwardly and looking away the wall across the room.

"You're not _awful_ together. The grandchildren would be intelligent _and_ attractive, not that I can say the same for the girls in Slytherin. Miss Granger is probably the best candidate for Lady Malfoy, despite her muggle background." He stated, although it sounded like he forced the words out of his mouth, and his pride looked severely wounded.

For the hundredth time that day, Hermione and Draco were shocked into silence. Hermione recovered first, though. "As… honored… as I am that you feel that way, Draco and I have not made any extremely serious plans for the future. We planned on just seeing how it turned out. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, its Hermione."

Draco nodded, but had a look on his face that said he didn't agree one hundred percent with what she had said. "We're only seventeen, father. Give it a few years, and then talk to me about making Hermione a Malfoy – that is, if I haven't already done so." The whole Malfoy family seemed to smirk in unison, it was almost scary. Hermione held her tongue. She planned on asking Draco what he meant when his parents weren't around.

Looking over at the big clock on the wall, Hermione jumped and want to retrieve her bag from where it had been thrown on the ground. "I would love to stay and talk but I have to get to Transfiguration. Lunch ends any second now!"

"Oh, must you go, dear? We've gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to take Draco into Diagon Alley for the rest of the day. Why not join us?" Narcissa asked Hermione; she really wanted to get to know this girl better.

"I'm sorry Narcissa, but I couldn't miss a class! Thank you for the offer though. Perhaps we should get together for lunch on a weekend." Hermione offered, going over to the floor length mirror near the portrait hole to fix up her uniform and hair. When she turned back around she looked good as new, and Narcissa was beaming at her.

"That sounds like a marvelous plan! I'll owl you later this week." Hermione nodded and skipped over to Draco.

"I'll get your notes for your classes. I have to help Harry and Ron study, well help Harry and put up with Ron trying to get me to do his homework," she grinned cheekily and Draco smirked knowingly, "so I'll meet you here just before our patrols, tonight." She stood on her tippy-toes to peck him on the cheek, but he moved his head at the last minute and caught her lips. Hermione kissed him back for a second before pulling away and turning to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Um, see you later?" she said awkwardly, biting her lip. Narcissa stepped forward and enveloped her in a gentle hug, whispering "Welcome to the family." into the younger girl's ear, making her blush.

When she was released, Hermione turned to Lucius and nodded once at him. He held his hand out and she shook it hesitantly.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Hermione."

She waved once at everyone before disappearing out the portrait.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go by fairly quick, and Hermione, true to her word, wrote down double the notes so that Draco would not fall behind. She thought that the day after she had met the Malfoys was quite boring, minus the study session with Harry and Ron. All would have been normal, had Hermione not posed quite an odd question.<p>

"Guys, what would you do if I was pregnant?"

Harry looked up in alarm and Ron stopped sulking – she had made him do his _own_ homework – for long enough stare at her in shock.

"You're not… are you?" Harry asked trying to gather his thoughts after the random question.

"Of course I'm not!" she laughed, "But what would you do if I was?"

Ron, reassured of the fact that Hermione was not pregnant, went back to being pissed with her. "I don't know! Ask us when you _are_!" he snapped, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What would you do if I were secretly a Veela?" she asked again, causing both boys to look at her oddly.

"Are these bizarre questions going to come up quite often, 'Mione?" Harry asked slowly, worried for his friend's saneness. All he received was a shrug, so he didn't even bother answering her question.

"What if I hated chocolate?" Ron snorted but otherwise remained silent.

"What if I liked dressing up in a Barney the Purple Dinosaur costume and then eating poor unsuspecting children?" Harry tried to stifle his laughter. Ron just looked confused.

"What if I was scared of daffodils?"

"What if I liked painting pictures of naked men?"

"What if my father were a Hippogriff?"

"What if I were dating Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked when she realized her other questions weren't going to get a response. At this one, Harry and Ron both started to pay attention.

"You're dating Malfoy?" Harry asked with eyes so wide she thought they were the size of oranges.

"I don't know, first I need to know how you'll react." Hermione replied simply.

"You are NOT allowed to date the ferret, you hear me 'Mione?" Ron commanded, and Hermione glared daggers at him.

"I never said I was; it was hypothetical. And _you _cannot tell _me _what to do, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I'm the only thing stopping you from failing your way out of Hogwarts!" she stood up and towered over him, before snatching up her books and bag and storming out of the library.

"You know better than to try and boss her around, mate." Harry said softly to Ron.

"You don't think she's actually dating Malfoy, do you?" Ron didn't sound angry, he sounded like he was deep in thought, which was odd for him.

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know."

"I thought you had to study with Potter and the Weasel?" Draco greeted when Hermione stomped into the common room. Hermione just threw her bag and herself onto the couch across from him.

"I did, but Ron was being a git so I left early."

Draco raised his eyebrows and placed his feet up on the coffee table. "What did he do?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it was my fault, really, springing _that_ question on them…" she muttered. When she realized that he was still looking at her with an expression of misunderstanding she sighed again and explained.

"I asked Harry and Ron what they would do if you and I were dating."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What did they say?" Draco asked hesitantly, removing his feet from the table and putting them back on the ground.

Hermione looked at her hands in her lap. "Ron freaked out. Told me I wasn't allowed to date you. Harry seemed… puzzled…" she whispered thoughtfully, biting her lip.

Draco chuckled. "Doesn't Weasley know by now that telling you what to do is suicide?" he teased, smirking at her.

Hermione threw a beige pillow that was on the couch at him.

"Okay, okay, no need to get violent! Don't want to ruin this sexy face of mine now, do we?" Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"I see no sexy face." Hermione responded innocently, although her evil grin spoke different.

Draco growled and stood up, stalking around the table to stand in front of her. He lowered his face until his nose was just touching hers. "Oh really? Still nothing?" he whispered huskily. Hermione resisted the urge to shiver as his warm breath tickled her lips deliciously. She shook her head silently.

"Well then, it seems I'll just have to change your mind." With that said, he kissed her, hard. She responded eagerly, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer until he was straddling her hips again for the second time that day.

Her back was pressed into the back of the couch as he continued to assault her mouth with his tongue. Just as Hermione went to fight back, his mouth left hers and he trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck, pausing to nibble on her pulse point. She moaned as his hands caressed her hips. Her eyes were almost closed, but she spotted the clock through her lashes. Gasping, she sat upright, almost dislodging the boy from her lap.

"Patrols!" she exclaimed, pushing the annoyed and obviously aroused boy off her.

"Can't we get a prefect to do them?" Draco whined, standing up and straightening his school shirt.

"No. If you're a good boy you might get lucky later. Maybe." Hermione grinned cheekily at him before strutting out of the portrait hole, leaving a very turned on Draco to follow.

It was two hours past curfew and the two Heads were almost finished with their patrols. They were walking down a deserted corridor, one that no one but them used anymore, seeing as it lead almost directly to the stairs leading the Head's common room. They had caught only a few students out of bed, one of which was a sleep-walking Luna who told them that nargles were eating her lasagna and that she had to tell the Minister before he turned into a Cornish Pixie. Weird stuff, in Hermione's opinion.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said 'give it a few years' to your parents?" Hermione questioned randomly, just before they reached the staircase.

"Hmm? Oh, that." Draco looked embarrassed for a second, though Hermione just blamed it on the bad lighting – they only had their wands, after all.

"Yeah, _that_."

"Um, well…" He started, and paused for a few seconds, thinking frantically. "It seemed easier to tell my parents that I was thinking about the whole marriage part of my future than to get a lecture about starting to think about possible candidates. You know how young pure-bloods marry. I'll probably already by engaged by the time I'm twenty."

"Oh." Hermione didn't know how this made her feel. Thinking about Draco with someone else made her feel strange. Like she wanted to burst out crying and eat cookies-n-cream ice-cream while watching _The Notebook_ over and over again. But she was seventeen, for crying out loud! Too young to be getting married – or even thinking about it – that's for sure. Briefly, in her silence, Hermione wondered if the strange heart-breakingly disappointed feeling meant she was in love, but quickly dismissed the thought. _But you've liked him for so long, Hermione. Would it really be so odd? _a little voice in the back of her head spoke. True, she had liked him for a while, probably around sixth year when Lavender and Ron started to date, maybe even before that if she was being honest with herself. _No! I'm seventeen! I just feel very strongly towards Draco. Normal, seventeen year old teenage girl feelings. _But her arguments sounded weak even in her own head.

"Hermione? Hermione! _Granger!_" Draco's voice snapped her back to reality. They had stopped halfway up the staircase, and he had his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. What could have gotten Draco into such a tizzy?

He raised his eyebrows at her and moved his hands from her shoulders, letting them flop back down to his side. "You were out of it for ages. You okay?" He asked, leaning against the banister and folded his arms nonchalantly, even though his voice betrayed how concerned he was.

"Uh, yeah, just thinking..." She bit her lip nervously; she really didn't know how much she should tell him if he asked. What if she scared him off? What if he wasn't quite at the same stage that she was? _But wasn't he the one who basically said he was falling for her in the Prefects Bathroom? That had to mean something! _she reasoned with herself, and with her self esteem once again boosted, she paid attention to the boy who still had the same curiously indifferent (a look only a Malfoy could pull off) expression on his face.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" he asked, his voice not pushing her to tell him if she didn't want to.

She smiled up at him. "Thinking about us. About how I feel about you." She answered mysteriously.

A worried look flitted across his face before he masked it again. He swallowed audibly before responding. "Oh, okay. So, um… How do you feel about me?" He had started walking up the stairs again at a brisker pace, making Hermione almost jog to keep up with him. Although Hermione couldn't see his face without stumbling on a step, she could tell by the way he held his body that he was anticipating her answer as much as he was dreading it.

"I thought we already established how I feel about you a few weeks ago. Remember, the shower?" She teased, hooking her arm with his as they walked closer to the portrait. "Although, I have the strangest notion that they may have changed _a lot_ since then." They stopped outside the entrance to the common room and turned to face each other, Draco not even bothering to hide his emotions now that he was positive she was going to break up with him. What had he done? Was that little thing about marriage scaring her off? Did she think they were moving to quick? _Ugh, stupid, stupid! _He mentally cursed himself, resisting the urge to slap his own forehead like an idiot. _Of course it's too fast for her! Muggles wait until they are in their mid-twenties, maybe even bloody thirties to tie the knot! No wonder her feelings have changed! Draco, you fucking idiot! You've lost the best thing to happen to you since you started at Hogwarts! And tonight, of all bloody nights, the night you were going to tell her that you lov- _

But his thoughts were cut off by a hand waving in front of his face and Hermione chanting his name. "Draco? Draco, are you okay?" she asked when she realized he was back to earth again.

"Yeah… Sort of, I guess… Um, what were you going to say?" he asked, looking at his feet so that Hermione wouldn't see his face when she ended them.

"Uh, I was going to say that my feelings have changed for the better, like they're stronger than they were before…" Draco's head snapped up so quickly he almost got whiplash. "Why?" she raised an eyebrow, "What did you think I was going to say?"

Draco blushed and looked everywhere but her. "I- I mean- You- Uh… Nothing, it's not important what I thought." He answered with a radiant smile. She didn't want to break up! She felt strongly towards him! Oh, how wrong he had been and how, for the first time in his life, he was happy about it! Muttering the password to the portrait, he barely heard whatever Hermione was saying as he pulled her into the common room and threw her over his shoulder, hearing her squeal.

"Draco!" she gasped, holding onto his shirt even though she knew she wouldn't fall. "What are you doing?"

"I, my dear, am taking you my room, were you will proceed to feel nothing but pleasure for the rest of the night and into the early hours of the morning." He stated, sounding very much like a perverted knight, and ran up the stairs to his room.

It was then and there that Draco Malfoy decided he would woo his lady until she loved him the way he loved her. And he would stop for no one.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Man, that was... deep ;) I hope you guys liked the whole no smut thing... ACTUALLY, a review telling me whether or not you think I could pull that off in other chapters would be good! Thinking about this story makes me want to make it more than a strictly smut story (<em>ALLITERATION!<em>) I would like it to have more than that. I'm actually considering taking it out of Hogwarts, after graduation. So remember to tell me what you think of both these ideas!**

**On another note PLEASE READ THIS RIGHT HERE! I don't want reviews saying "YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH, BRO!" because I'll get pissed knowing you've been forewarned. Okay, I'm going to Italy (YAY) for a month. I'm leaving this Thursday, so the chances of me getting you another chapter between now and then are... slim to impossible :) I'm super excited for this trip and I'm sure I will be thinking all about the next chapter so that I can write it as soon as I get back! Okay, I warned you, I'm guilt-free now :)**

**Remember to leave a review, you know how much I loooove them! I love knowing where you want the next steamy scene to be, or if you want a steamy scene at all! **

**Lots of love to all of you, and wait patiently, my little pets! xx**


	9. I Like Turtles

**A/N: I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! OMGEZWTFYAY!  
>THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY! THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS FAVOURITED AND ALERTED THIS STORY! THANKS TO ANYONE WHOS EVEN FUCKING READ THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**Okay, after THAT caps abuse, I think I'll just say that this chapter has been over-run by… muggles. Yes, disgusting, I know. Well I guess we'll just have to see how Draco and Hermione battle these fierce, dirty muggles at…. A MOVIE THEATER! YAAAAY! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and as always, review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yes, I own Harry Potter. I also own a dolphin, two pelicans, and a talking lion. Shut up, Aslan exists, okay?**

I Like Turtles:

Albus Dumbledore watched the young man in front of him curiously over his half-moon spectacles. He was sitting with his back straight and hands folded neatly on his lap, holding the Headmasters gaze with unwavering confidence. He was clearly using all the pureblood formalities he had been taught as a child. _Perfect posture; address everyone as sir and madam, and most importantly, be confident. You're a _Malfoy_, act like it!_

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started, filling the silence, "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I assure you, sir, there is no way I could've said it clearer." Draco Malfoy replied with smooth coolness, smirking slyly.

"In any case, I would like you to repeat your request."

"I would like permission to take Granger out into the Muggle World for the night." Draco restated. "The trip is meant only to be educational and hopefully serve as time to… _bond_, so to speak."

Well this new information only threw poor Albus off even more! Since when has Draco Malfoy, the pureblood, prejudiced and snarky Slytherin Prince ever wanted to _learn_ about _muggles_? Or wanted to bond with Hermione Granger, for that matter?

_Or_, Dumbledore thought, _maybe the rumors from the portraits had been right, and the Heads had become a little more than 'just friends'._ Just that thought put a triumphant smile on his face.

Quickly ridding himself of the thoughts, the Headmaster turned his attention back to the Head Boy. "I'm sure you'd understand if I asked why you would want to be learning about muggles. After all, I've known you since you started school here and the Draco Malfoy I know doesn't associate with muggles."

Draco tensed, watching his Headmaster with a barely veiled glare. "I wanted to turn over a new leaf." He managed through gritted teeth. All he wanted was permission to take his girlfriend out, not a bloody quiz on it. Then again, he couldn't blame Dumbledore for his reservations; the only people who actually knew the real Draco Malfoy were Hermione, a portion of the Slytherins, and his parents…. Well his mother, at least.

Dumbledore nodded and held up a hand. "I don't wish to argue, Draco." He said, and the two silently initiated another staring contest. Albus looked down and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, staring fixedly on his desk. Finally he sighed and looked up at blonde who was trying to keep his composure.

"You can go." He relented. "I shall inform the teachers and Filch. You must, however, be back before midnight tonight, that's when the gates will be locked. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded jerkily, still kind of shocked that he got permission. "I will sir." He said with an almost-smile, before nodding at Dumbledore and scrambling – _gracefully _– out the door.

Dumbledore smiled at the door and watched as it closed. "Ah, to be young again." He muttered, popping another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Draco was proud, oh so proud. He had managed to get permission to take Hermione Granger on one of the most amazing dates she'll ever be on. Not only that, but said date had also been planned completely by himself… And Blaise may have helped a smidge, but Hermione doesn't know that.<p>

"Draco!" Hermione hissed again, pulling her jacket tighter around torso, "Where the _fuck_ are we going and why the _fuck_ won't you tell me?"

He looked over at the peeved girl and smirked. "Your language is dreadful, Miss Granger." When he received nothing but an icy glare, he sighed and took her hand, not breaking his stride. "I told you already, it's a surprise. Can you just trust me?" he asked, and when he saw Hermione's shoulders relax a bit he decided to throw in a "Please?" just to seal the deal.

"Fine." Hermione muttered like a scorned child, and allowed herself to be tugged towards the gates leading out of the school.

Even as she was being dragged away – as it would've looked to an innocent bystander – she couldn't help but think of the various stunts Draco could be planning. She assumed it was a date, but a casual one considering he had on a pair of his _muggle_ jeans; which seemed strange to her, because he never wore muggle jeans unless it was the weekend and he wanted to be comfortable.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that they had already passed the gates, and had only enough time to steel herself before Draco side-along apparated with her.

If she was anxious before, Hermione was downright freaked out now. Sure, she trusted Draco immensely, probably even with her life, but when your boyfriend apparates you to a dark alley somewhere before all five senses have kicked back in, you start to seriously doubt that trust.

However slowly, one by one, she was able to piece together basically where they were; Muggle London. She could hear the stream of cars driving by, and the occasional laughs and yells of the muggles walking past the alley. She could smell the fumes from the cars and the dampness in the alley mixed with what she was assuming was garbage. Eventually she was able to see past the darkness, and saw fluorescent lights and modern buildings, proving that she was definitely in Muggle London.

"Uh… Draco?" She asked cautiously, not removing her hand from the crook of his arm. She looked up and saw him with a giant smirk – no, _smile_ – on his face, and she slowly realized what was going on. "Is this my surprise?"

Draco nodded, and responded passionately when she pounced, smothering him with kisses. "How? Why?" she whispered in between pecks.

"I remembered you telling me about the muggle world, and what you usually do in your holidays. The whole concept of a play on a screen intrigued me, so I thought I could pull a few strings with Dumbledore and you could show me just how they work." He answered, giving her another slow kiss before pulling her out of the alley and onto the busy street. He looked from left to right, dodging muggles every now and again before he saw what he was looking for.

He navigated himself and Hermione through the crowds until he reached the cinema. Inside was modern, with machines that Draco couldn't understand, and posters of various movies everywhere.

"Kids week?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his little trance, and he looked at her as she inspected one of the many posters that stated that it was in fact 'Kids week'.

"You said your favourite 'movie' is _Beauty and the Beast_." Was all he said with a shrug, and watched as her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Draco! _Beauty and the Beast_! This is so wonderful! You didn't have to, really! It's for children, really. You may not even li-" she was cut off with a quick kiss.

"I _wanted _to."

Hermione nodded and motioned to the counter with her hand. "Shall we buy tickets?" Draco hesitated, but followed her over to the teenager behind the counter, who looked at the two expectantly when they stopped in front of him.

Hermione, realizing Draco probably had no idea what to say, started. "We would like two tickets to the," she looked up at the board with all the movies on it and turned back to the boy, "6:30 session of Beauty and the Beast, please."

The boy nodded and printed the tickets, placing them in front of Hermione. "That'll be 12 pounds."

"Ah, now _this_ I can do." Draco said with a smirk before pulling out a leather wallet from his pocket and taking a 50 pound note. He gave it to the boy and picked up the tickets. "Keep the change." He said over his shoulder as he turned to leave with Hermione, and held back a laugh as he heard the boy stutter a thank you.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" he heard Hermione mutter after they'd settled into their seats.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked, checking to see if she was alright.

"Popcorn…." Was the only response he got, and it was a confusing one.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione seemed to snap out of her sulky trance. "Stay here, I'll be back in a second. Oh, and I'm going to need some money." Draco frowned but handed her the wad of money he had exchanged at Gringotts earlier that day.

Hermione hurried out of her seat and up the aisle before disappearing out of the doors. Draco bit his lip and examined his surroundings while he waited. There was a massive screen directly in front of him, and two aisles next to the row of seats he was in, with more seats on either side of the aisles. The seats were comfy and big, but looking down at the rows below him, it looked like the state of the chairs varied. The whole thing was very modern looking, and strange in his opinion.

"Hi!" A small voice squeaked. Draco looked to his side and saw a little girl – probably no older than 5 – waving up at him with a big sweet smile on her face.

"Ellie!" The lady next to her, whom Draco assumed was 'Ellie's' mother scolded, smiling apologetically at Draco, "Don't annoy the poor boy!"

Ellie immediately looked sorry and her big green eyes lowered to the arm of the chair. "Sorry, mister." She mumbled.

"No, no, it's alright." He said, barely registering what words had come out of his mouth before the girl perked up again.

"Really? Oh, wow! Mum, mum, stop poking me! He said it was okay to talk! Ask him, mum!"

The mother looked at Draco again, again smiling wearily and silently asked if it was okay. Draco shrugged and nodded, still dumbfounded over whatever had caused him to be nice to these muggles.

"Okay, Ellie. But when the movie starts you have to be quiet! Otherwise we'll go home and you'll go to bed!" Ellie nodded solemnly and turned back to Draco.

"I'm Ellie! My real name is Elyssa, but _everyone_ calls me Ellie! What's your name?"

"Uh…" Draco tried to wrap his head around what the girl was saying; she spoke so damned fast! "My name's Draco."

Ellie gasped like it was a huge discovery. "Draco? Draco, Draco, Draco… Draco sounds like _dragon_! Oh wow! Can I call you Dragon? Please Draco?" By now, Draco was sick of his own name, so he nodded, not really looking forward to being called Dragon either.

"Thanks Dragon! I like dragons! Do you?"

Draco smirked down at the little girl. "I love dragons actually. I knew someone who had quite a bad run-in with a dragon a few years back, although I didn't care for that boy much, so it was quite amusing watching him flail around."

Ellie stopped her bouncing for a second and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him with curious eyes. "You… You've met a dragon?" Draco, quickly realizing that he had just revealed a part of the magical world to a muggle, started to panic. However, Ellie was having none of that and quickly exploded, making Draco, her mother, and Hermione, who was coming back with a large box of popcorn in hand, jump.

"A DRAGON? THAT IS SO COOL! Oh, wow! Was he a nice dragon? What was his name? Could he talk?"

Draco looked at Hermione, close to a freak out as the little girl asked more and more questions.

"Ellie, calm down!" Her mother hissed again.

"Um… Hermione knows a lot about this dragon, don't you Hermione?" Draco motioned at his girlfriend who had sat next to him and given him back the remaining money.

"What?" Hermione glared at her boyfriend, promising torture when they got out of the movie.

"Hi Hermione! My names Ellie! Dragon said he met a dragon! Was it a nice dragon? I like dragons!" Ellie spoke at 100 miles yet again, leaving Hermione more confused than before. She assumed that 'Dragon' was Draco, but as for the other stuff….

"Hi Ellie… Um, yeah, Draco had a nice _dream_ about a dragon… Apparently he was a very nice talking dragon named… Reginald, yeah Reginald, and he liked pink and purple, but hated yellow!" Hermione lied, getting more inventive as she went and watched Ellie's eyes widen with excitement. "Reginald could do spins and backflips mid-flight, according to Draco. Oh look, the movies starting!"

The lights dimmed and Ellie, remembering what her mum had said, shut her mouth and turned to obediently watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Draco was completely entranced throughout the whole movie. The whole experience for him was completely magical, and he wanted to watch more! He thought he would never get tired of these 'movies'!<p>

As they were leaving the cinema, Ellie waved them goodbye and bounced off with her mum. Draco draped and arm around Hermione and kissed her head lightly. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

"For what?" she asked, walking with him towards the street.

"For telling me about these 'movies' and giving me this brilliant idea." He grinned down at her and Hermione laughed lightly, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Where to, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in her business voice.

"I have yet another surprise for you, love." Draco exclaimed, pulling her into the same dark alley and apparating to another location.

When they arrived, Hermione stumbled, clutching Draco's arm for support. "You could've warned me!" she breathlessly reprimanded him. Draco held her up and waited until he could stand properly before pulling her gently through a copse of tree's and into a small clearing.

Golden fairy lights hung from branches around the clearing, and white lanterns hovered inches above the ground, lighting a path to a picnic blanket with a basket in the middle. Hermione half expected rose petals to be littering the grass around the blanket, but was relieved to find that there wasn't.

Draco walked to the picnic basket and gently pulled a bouquet of flowers from it. He motioned for Hermione to come closer, and picking her jaw off the ground, she did.

He cleared his throat when she was right in front of him. "I, uh, didn't know what your favorite flower was, so I asked Pansy's mum to do me a favor…" He explained lamely, handing her the bouquet. Hermione stared at them in awe, noticing that there were both white violets and blue violets, cradled in a nest of ferns. "She said that fern means magic, blue violets mean faithfulness, and white violets mean-"

"'Let's take a chance'." Hermione cut in, smiling at him. "My mum told me, when I was little. These are my favorites."

"Oh!" Draco grinned sheepishly at her and motioned for her to sit down, which she did, placing the flowers next to her. "That was lucky, I guess."

Hermione laughed and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing his nose faintly when he sat down. He smiled at her – a lot of smiling seemed to be happening – and waved his wand, making plates, glasses, cutlery, a bottle of Butterbeer and platters of food fly out and assemble themselves in front of both Hermione and Draco.

On one platter were little sandwiches, the kind that Hermione expected to see at High Teas and luncheons – fancy things like that. On another there was chicken, and pasta was on the finial plate.

"Take your pick." Draco motioned to the food while he reached over and took a handful of tiny sandwiches. Hermione followed, scooping up some pasta, chicken and a sandwich. Draco opened the Butterbeer and poured them into the champagne flutes.

"Just a little bit fancy, Malfoy." Hermione chuckled, accepting the frothing glass he passed to her.

"Oh shut it. I didn't know whether I wanted formal, informal, or whatever. It all just got mixed up, I guess." He explained, shrugging.

"Well I must say, I love it." _Like I love you_, her mind screamed, but she pushed the thoughts away as she dug into her delicious meal.

As they ate, they discussed silly little things, laughing, having a good time, and just being teenagers, albeit _magical_ teenagers.

"– so then Terrence trips over the already down mariachi band, brings Astoria down with him, managing to rip her new dress and at the same time, spill his glass of champagne in her hair." Draco crowed, joining Hermione in laughing until they couldn't breathe.

"So, did Astoria say yes? Did they go on a date?" Hermione asked when she caught her breath back.

"Yeah, after Terrence bought her a new dress and promised to never hire a mariachi band again." He said with a grin and a small chuckle.

"Who knew Slytherins were so clumsy?" Hermione teased, putting her empty plate down as Draco followed suit.

"Hey, I _wanted_ to trip over the coffee table yesterday!" Draco defended; picking up his wand, vanishing the food, and pretending not hear Hermione mutter "Sure you did."

"So, do you want dessert?" Draco asked, reaching into the basket when Hermione nodded eagerly.

He pulled out a small box, and upon removing the top revealed a mini chocolate cake, just big enough to share.

"Everything's small today…" Hermione mumbled as Draco removed the cake from the box, put it on a plate and handed her a fork.

They ate the dessert in comfortable silence, managing to reduce the fights over the cake to once, over the last piece – which Hermione got in the end.

When they were finished Draco vanished the basket and pulled Hermione down next to him so they were both lying on the blanket.

"So this is what muggle stars look like, eh?" Draco commented, making Hermione playfully slap his shoulder.

She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up using her elbows, staring at Draco. He had his arms behind his head, looking like the epitome of relaxation. She repressed a sigh thinking about how badly she wanted to tell her friends. She wanted to show new Draco off, make everyone see how good he was to her.

Closing her eyes, she climbed on top of him, nudging his legs apart with hers until she was lying in between them, with her head resting on his chest, just under his neck. His arms snaked out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. It felt like if he spoke too loud, the whole clearing would just snap out of whatever lovely trance it was in, and the crickets would stop chirping, and the slow breeze would stop ruffling the leaves in the trees, and everything would just stop.

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked sad before." Hermione lifted her head up and wiggled her way up his body until her nose was touching his, making him go cross-eyed until she pulled back a bit.

"Tonight's been wonderful." She stated, changing the subject.

"Hermione…"

"No, really, everything you have done for me has been so fantastic. I've never felt more… loved, I guess." Hermione finished the sentence wishing she could take it back. Draco tightened his hold on her and she saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. "I'm sorry, that wasn't the right wo-"

"The word was fine, nothing short of the truth." Draco whispered, craning his neck and brushing his lips over hers.

Hermione smiled against his lips and pushed him down, applying more pressure to their kiss and deepening it. Her tongue sensuously tangoed with his, and she only pulled away to breathe. Quickly sitting up, she moved until she was straddling his hips, and moved her hands under his shirt, lightly tickling his abs as they tensed and relaxed under her fingers.

Draco grabbed her head and pulled her back for another searing kiss while her hands continued to move around underneath his shirt. He mumbled something into her mouth and she pulled back to hear what he said.

"I said that tickles." He repeated, and Hermione chuckled, grasping the hem of the top and pulling it up and over his head with some assistance from him. She trailed kisses down his jaw line, and dragged her lips over his neck before wiggling back to place dainty kisses all along his hard muscles.

"Does this tickle?" she asked, and drew a line down the middle of his abdomen, circling his navel before licking back up to his collarbone. Draco made a noise in the back of his throat, which Hermione took as a yes.

When she had licked a trail back up to his lips, he pulled her jacket off her and threw it to the side, before removing her sage green long-sleeved shirt. She shivered slightly when the cool breeze hit her bare arms, and he wandlessly cast a heating charm.

"Have I ever told you," Draco pressed a long kiss to her lips, "that you're beautiful?"

Hermione giggled against his lips and reached back to unclasp her bra as she spoke, "Have I ever told you that you're cheesy?"

Draco tugged the straps of her bra, pulling them down her arms and flinging them over her shoulder. "Oh you love it." He grinned wolfishly up at her, sitting up and taking a nipple into his mouth while he massaged her other breast.

Hermione gasped and arched her back, gripping is shoulders. "Definitely…" she whispered. "Now no more talking."

Draco chuckled and flicked his tongue over her hard nipple, before moving over to give her other breast the same attention. He gradually changed their positions, so that Hermione was on her back. He kissed down to her bellybutton, tickling her much the same way she did to him. As he went to unzip her skirt, she gripped his wrists to stop him.

Draco looked up at her, confused. "What?"

Hermione smiled seductively at him, and although is turned him on immensely, it also made him very suspicious. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Stand up."

Draco did as she said, folding his arm over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "I'm up, now what?"

"Take your pants off."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione made an impatient noise. "Take. Your. Pants. Off."

Draco looked down at his girlfriend, kind of scared, but mostly horny as fuck. He undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops before tossing it to the side. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, hastily pulling them down when Hermione put a hand up to stop him.

"Slowly." She told him, smirking _his _smirk.

Draco gulped and hooked his thumbs into the sides of his pants, pulling them down slowly, like Hermione said. The more they exposed, the bigger her smirk became, until by the time they were around his ankles it was a positively feral grin.

"Okay, your turn." Draco instructed, kicking the jeans to the side.

Hermione shook her head and frowned, motioning to his boxers. "Them too."

"No, you've got more clothes on then me! It's not fair, Granger."

"It's not supposed to be fair, Draco." She cooed in a saccharine voice meant to unnerve instead of soothe – oh and it definitely unnerved Draco, because he was tugging his boxers down a second later.

When he was naked, Hermione eyed the hard-on he was sporting before laying back down and placing her hands behind her head. "You may proceed." She informed him, closing her eyes as if she were about to take a nap.

Draco narrowed his eyes and fell to his knees, having both her skirt and panties on the grass in seconds. He bent down and eyed her glistening pussy, licking up her slit to taste her, before plunging his tongue into her hot passage.

Hermione's eyes flew open as she moaned loudly,and her hips bucked as he ate her out. She was hoping that she could keep up the indifferent charade, but knew as soon as she felt Draco's tongue that there was no hope.

He continued to tease her, sucking and flicking her clit while he gently, and then roughly, and then gently finger-fucked her. She was going crazy, and by the way he was grinning, he knew.

"Draco," she gasped out, "please, oh Merlin, please!"

Deciding that he had sufficiently turned her into a puddle of blissful goo, he pulled back and crawled on top of her, waiting until she wrapped her legs around his waist before thrusting into her. They let out mutual groans and she rotated her hips, making him take a deep breath and steel himself before pulling out and pushing back into her.

They continued, Hermione meeting every one of his thrusts until they became sloppy as they both rushed to meet their releases. Hermione threw her head back, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she climaxed, and her walls clamping down on his length. Draco tried to hold on a minute longer, but feeling her come around him made him lose it, and he roared into her neck as he too fell over the edge.

He tried to keep himself up, not wanting to crush her, but his arms had turned to jelly and he moved to the side just before he fell on her.

"Well… That was fun." Hermione said, panting as she curled up next to him on the picnic blanket.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of mind-blowing." Draco answered, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

"Mind-blowingly fun?"

"Mind-blowingly fun it is."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him. Half his face was illuminated by the moon, while the other was covered in shadows. It made her think of how strange this whole thing was. She was _dating _Draco Malfoy. She has been for over a month. And no one knew. Except the Slytherins. Because they _accepted _it. Would her friends accept it? Harry, Ron, Ginny… Hell, she was even worried about what Dean and bloody Seamus would say! She knew Draco wouldn't act all nice to them if they weren't nice to him, and what were the chances of Ron being nice to Draco Malfoy?

And if it came down to it, would she be able to pick between the friends she had loved for years, or the boy that she had recently fallen in love with? Not that she _had_ fallen in love with him. Hermione was much too practical to be falling in love in such a doomed relationship.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked.

"I'm thinking that… I care about you a lot. And I want… I want to tell Harry and Ron… But, I just don't know how they'd take it…" Hermione answered. She didn't like problems that she couldn't solve.

"They'd probably hex my bollocks off." Draco commented, before realizing she was glaring at him. "Sorry, not helping."

"Can we start off slow? I mean in public, can we start being nice to each other gradually, like we're breaking everyone in for the big news instead of just dropping this bomb on their heads and expecting all hell to not break loose?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, but then again, with the way my minds working right now, I'd say this is a conversation best left until I've slept."

Hermione smiled and sat up, grabbing her wand, which has rolled onto the grass, and _accio-_ing all of her and Draco's clothes. "Get dressed, Malfoy, it's almost midnight." She said, poking him in the side

With some grumbling however, he stood and put his clothes on, pulling his shirt over his head just as Hermione zipped her jacket up. Checking they both had their wands; he grabbed her hand and pulled prepared to disapparate.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about all this?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the picnic and the lanterns.

Draco shrugged, "It'll be gone by morning." Was all he said before they disapparated back to the Gates in front of Hogwarts, which were luckily still open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to borrow some words from my friend Alana here and say: "Now therEs a nice, cold shower waiting for you.' **

**Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Are you pissed that I didn't update for 3 months? Frankly, I'M pissed I didn't update for 3 months! I'm an awful person... I'm sooo sorry for the wait! Like, I have actual excuses, but I've realised that no one realy cares about them, so I'll just say I am very very very very upset with myself, and I hope you still love me! **

**I can basically guarantee the next chapter WON'T take this long :) Thank you to Ladii Emelia for giving me the idea, without her this would be at The Three Broomsticks.**

**Sooooooo, give me ideas for the next chapter, mes amis! Reviews are sexy. I like sexy things. **

**Luv yew all saaah much.**


End file.
